Hannah Montana Comes to the Tipton!
by shesarebelxx
Summary: Hannah Montana comes the Tipton! What awaits the gang? Find out! AUTHOR'S NOTE UP NOW! PLEASE READ! MileyxCody, ZackxLilly, JacksonxMaddie
1. Clones?

Maddie Fitzpatrick was working at the candy counter and doing her homework. It was a typical Monday for Maddie; she was doing her homework, working her part time job at the candy counter, and waiting for someone to order something. She sighed as she did her homework, I wish that something exciting would happen, she thought.

Maddie never considered hersef beautiful, but she was pretty. She had long blonde hair and was wearing her Tipton uniform, a blue button up long sleeve shirt, a blue plaid skirt, a green plaid tie, and black boots. Her hair was up into a bun, secured with a blue ribbon.

Maddie worked at the Tipton hotel. It was a five star hotel and the best hotel in Boston. The lobby was big enough to have five couches, three arm chairs, and two coffee tables in the middle, and still have enough space to have a candy counter, the concierge desk, the check in desk, and still have a lot of space.

"Hey sweet thang!" said a voice.

Maddie looked up and saw a thirteen year old boy with blonde hair and freckles. He was wearing a red Spiderman shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers/roller-skates.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Zack! I have a boyfriend, remember?" she said.

"That merit scholar dude? Why do you like him?" asked Zack

"He's smart, funny, and extremely cute!" said Maddie starring off into space.

"He doesn't even live here! Doesn't he live in Albuquerque or something?" asked Zack.

"No, he lives in New York!" she said.

"Whatever, can I have three crunch bars, five Hershey's, and seven Three Musketeers?" he asked handing her the money.

"Wow, only 15 pieces of candy! I see you are cutting down," she said handing him the candy.

Zack nodded.

Then, a boy that looked exactly like Zack walked in. The only difference in their looks was that the other boy was wearing a navy long sleeved shirt, a dark green sweater vest, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Cody," said Maddie.

"Zack! You were supposed to wait for me at the school!" said Cody.

"Just because we are twins, doesn't mean everyone has to know," said Zack.

"Hello! Anyone that looks at us would know!"

"Whatever, I'm not good at thinking you know!" said Zack.

"I'm surprised you can think at all!" said Cody.

Cody turned to Maddie.

"Maddie can you help me with this math homework?" asked Cody as he put it down in front of her.

"Sure," she said. She started to explain it when all of the sudden, six teenagers, about Maddie's age, came into the lobby.

There were three boys and three girls. One had wild bushy hair and a basketball jersey; one girl had her hair down and had on what looked like a pink three piece suit. She looks a lot like Mary Margaret, thought Maddie. The other girl had long black hair, and a blue jacket, a white shirt, a blue skirt, and black sandals. Wow, she looks a lot like Corrie, thought Maddie. The other guy had on a pink hat, a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. There was also a girl with a pink shirt, a sparkle jacket, white pants, and gray high heeled shoes.

Maddie looked down at her and then up at the girl. She repeated this process about ten times. Now this is just scary! That girl looks exactly like me! She thought as she kept staring. Her eyes shifted to the last guy. He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Maddie couldn't help but notice….he looked exactly like Trevor!

All six teens were looking all over the place for a bellhop. Estabon came up with a suitcase cart and put all of the suitcases on it and took it into an elevator.

The crowd walked to Mr. Moseby to check in.

"Hold on a sec Cody," she said walking out from behind her desk.

She walked up to the crowd.

"Trevor?" she asked.


	2. Here Comes Hannah Montana

"Excuse me?" asked the teen.

"My name is Troy," he said confused.

Now Maddie was really confused. She walked over to the teen that looked just like her.

"Y-y-you look just like me!" said Maddie.

"Took you long enough to notice that!" said the teen rudely.

Maddie frowned. She may look like me, but she is nothing like me! She thought.

"You might want to meet my friend London; she has style, just like you!" Maddie said.

The teen smiled.

"My name's Sharpay," she said.

"Also known as Ice Queen," said the teen with bushy hair.

Just then, London Tipton, daughter of the owner of the Tipton hotels came out of an elevator.

"Hey London!" called Maddie.

London walked over wearing a yellow/gold dress with sparkles on it, a white wrap over the dress, and knee high brown boots. She had long hair down to her back, and a black hat.

"Hey guys….and girls!" said London.

"This is London Tipton, daughter of Wilfred Tipton," said Maddie.

"I thought his name was adamant," said London confused.

"London! For the last time, your father's name is not adamant!" said Maddie.

"Mr. Moseby said it was!" said London.

Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"London, this is Sharpay," she said pointing to Sharpay.

"I love clothes!" said London.

"Me too!" said Sharpay.

Maddie slapped her hand to her forehead.

Just then, Estabon walked in tripping on some luggage. Sharpay looked at him like he was a piece of dirt.

"Yeah…that's Estabon," said London.

"Yeah…" said Sharpay looking him.

Sharpay snapped her fingers at Estabon and pointed to her bag.

Estabon picked up the bag and immediately dropped it.

"What do you have in there?" he asked struggling to pick it up again.

"My make-up," Sharpay said.

"That's all the make-up you brought?" asked London. "Man, you packed light!"

"Come on! Let's go up my pent house!" said London. Then, she eyed the girl that looked like Corrie.

"Keep away from me!" she said.

The teen looked frightened.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"London! This isn't Corrie! This is…." She said not knowing her name.

"Gabriella," said the teen sticking out her hand.

"Yeah," said London ignoring her hand.

Gabriella put her hand back embarrassed.

Just then, Corrie, Trevor, and Mary Margaret came in and looked at the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret," she said.

"Wow!" Mary Margaret said looking at the teen that looked exactly like her.

"Hey, I'm Taylor," the teen said putting her hand out.

Taylor and Mary Margaret shook hands and started talking.

Corrie walked over to Gabriella and started putting her hand up and down thinking she saw a mirror. She started to put her fingers up and down. She went to touch the "glass" and she actually touched Gabriella's finger. She screamed so loud that the entire lobby looked up.

"Corrie, you need to breathe," said Maddie.

"This is Gabriella, she is from Albuquerque, New Mexico," said Maddie.

Corrie nodded.

"I'm Corrie," she said.

Gabriella stuck out her hand nervously. Corrie shook her hand, and relief spread across Gabriella's face knowing that Corrie wasn't like London.

All of the sudden, Maddie's sight went black.

She smiled.

"Trevor!" she said.

"Man! I liked it better when you screamed every time I did that," he said.

"Trevor, this is Troy," she said. "Hey," she chuckled, "That was kind of funny to say! Trevor, this is Troy, Trevor, this is Troy, Trevor, this is Troy, ok that's enough," she said looking at everyone's faces.

She introduced herself to the other two teenagers, Chad was the one with the bushy hair and Ryan was the one that dressed so flashy. Great, everyone else is happy with their double except me! She thought as she walked back to Cody.

She went back to helping Cody with his trigonometry. She was still surprised that he took was in all advanced classes! She was almost done explaining to Cody, when she got stumped on a problem.

"Maybe Trevor will know," she said getting up.

"Trevor, can you," she was about to ask Trevor when a swarm of paparazzi came into the lobby.

Mr. Moseby ran up to the paparazzi and told them to get out of the hotel.

Maddie walked up to Mr. Moseby.

"Who are they waiting for?" she asked.

"Ms. Montana!" he said excitedly.

"Ms. Montana?" she repeated excitedly. "THE Hannah Montana?"

Maddie screamed. Everyone looked up at her.

"What?" she said looking around for an excuse "Can't a girl get excited about homework?" she said holding up the book.

She walked back to Trevor and showed him the problem. He walked back over to Cody and started to explain it while Maddie went back to the candy counter and did a little organizing before going back to her homework.

All of the sudden she was startled to hear a thousand fans screaming.

She got out from behind her counter to get a look at Hannah.

All of the sudden, two teenagers came in. One was a guy with longish dark hair, and a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The other teenager was a girl with…purple hair! She had on a purple shirt, a jacket with flowers on it, a black skirt and black sandals.

"Lola! Come on! I'm starving! Let's go to the candy counter!" said the boy.

"Oliver, hold on a sec! I'm waiting for Hannah!" said the girl.

"It will take her a year to get through all the paparazzi and I am not waiting a year!" said the boy.

"Fine, I'll come too!" she said.

The guy walked over to the candy counter where Maddie had her back to the counter.

"Um, Excuse me?" asked the boy.

Maddie turned around and she saw the boy's jaw drop.

"Can I please have a Kit Kat bar and your phone number?" he asked.

"Yes to the candy, NO WAY to the phone number," she said handing him the candy bar.

Then the girl with purple hair came up.

"Hey, my name is Lola and this is Oliver," she said.

"My name is Maddie. Does he always look at girls like that?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes," said Lola.

"Anyway, can I get you anything?" Maddie asked Lola.

"Can I please have a pack of bubble gum?" she asked.

"Sure!" she gave Lola a bubble gum pack.

All of the sudden, a girl with blonde hair, came inside. She looked like she was blind from all the photos taken of her. She had on a pink spaghetti strap top, a jean jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Hey Hannah over here!" said Lola.

The girl walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey I'm Hannah Montana!" said the girl.  
Maddie fainted.


	3. Uhoh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or HSM, or TSL. I only own the plot and some of the charries. :) Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Maddie's eyes opened and everything started coming to focus. She looked around and realized that she was in a hotel room. She sat up so quickly that she fell back down. She sat up again slowly and realized she was on a bed.

"Hello?" she called.

Lola walked in.

"Good! You're awake! Are you ok?" she asked.

Maddie rubbed her head.

"I have a headache," she said.

"Hold on," she said.

"Mr. Stewart!" called Lola.

A man walked in with long brown hair to his shoulders, and a mustache. He had on a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes.

"Yeah Lola?" he asked.

"Maddie said she has a headache," she said.

"Hi, I'm Maddie," she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Robbie," he said in a southern accent taking her hand.

"Is she ok?" asked Hannah with the same accent as she walked in.

Maddie turned red.

"I am so sorry Hannah! I guess I was just so surprised that you were there…" she said.

"Don't worry about it! I just wanted to make sure you were ok," said Hannah. "Usually people faint and then wake up about a minute later, but you fell on your backpack and after five minutes my dad started getting worried," said Hannah.

"Your dad? Isn't his last name Stewart? Your last name is Montana," said Maddie.

Fear spread across Hannah's face.

"Miley, I got you the, oops," said Oliver walking in.

"Miley?" asked Maddie.

"Can I trust you?" asked Hannah.

Maddie nodded.

"My real name is Miley Stewart. Hannah Montana is my stage name," she said taking off her wig revealing locks of brown hair down to her waist.

Maddie's jaw dropped. I must be dreaming, she thought.

"Thank goodness!" said Robbie as he ripped off his mustache.

Maddie screamed.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

"What about you?" she said looking at Lola.

Lola looked down and pulled of her purple wig revealing two long ponytails of blonde hair.

"My real name is Lily," she said.

"What about you Oliver?" she asked.

"Nope, what you see is the real me!" he said proudly.

"So let me get this straight, Hannah is really Miley, Lola is really Lily?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Mr. Stewart, can I please have some medicine?" asked Maddie rubbing her head.

He nodded and went to the bathroom.

Maddie sighed. She stood up and stretched.

"Sit back down young lady!" said Robbie as he walked back in.

"Yes sir," she said as she sat down quickly.

He handed her the medicine and a small cup of water.

She took it and all of the sudden she became dizzy.

"Uh….guys?" she said.

"I am REALLY dizzy," she said holding her head trying to get it to stop.

"Lie down," said Miley.

"Make it stop!" said Maddie.

"It'll stop if you lay down!" exclaimed Miley.

"It will?" she said.

"YES!" they all yelled.

Maddie laid down and felt her eyes closing.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Does Someone Like Oliver?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana, TSL, HSM. I only the plot (sorta), and the two charries that come in!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry if it was confusing to anyone!**

**A/N: The next couple chapters will be mostly about Hannah Montana the HSM gang with come in and out of the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Maddie? Maddie? MADDIE!"

Maddie's eyes opened and she saw Miley, Lily, Oliver and Mr. Stewart looking at her.

"What?" she said.

"You fell asleep!" said Oliver.

"Why?" she asked.

"Probably a reaction to the medicine," said Mr. Stewart.

"Yeah," she said getting up.

"Sit back down!" said Mr. Stewart.

"Yes sir," she said sitting back down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Lily.

Maddie nodded. They probably hate me! She thought.

"Here, drink this," said Miley handing her a glass of water.

Maddie nodded and drank the water.

"I'm sorry to take up your time," she said.

"No need to apologize," said Miley.

"Well, I'm sure you are busy so I'll just go," she said.

"You aren't taking up our time," said Mr. Stewart.

"Well, I better get back to the candy counter," said Maddie.

"Thanks so much for taking care of me!" she said going to the door.

"Wait a sec!" said Miley. She handed Maddie a backstage pass and a brown wig.

"What's this for?" asked Maddie.

"It's a backstage pass, you use it to get backstage," said Oliver.

"Very funny. I meant the wig!" she said holding up the wig.

"Oh! You can be Hannah's new friend…..Maggie Gerald," said Miley.

"Why do I need a wig and a new name?" asked Maddie.

"It was Lily's idea, she says that if people find out who we really are, then they might figure out my secret," she said.

"Okay….." she said.

"Now, be back here at seven so we can get you get ready," said Miley.

Maddie nodded.

"See you then," she said.

She stepped out into the hallway and went back downstairs. She stuffed the brown wig into her backpack, along with her backstage pass. She zipped up her backpack and stood up to find Trevor there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he said.

"How did it go with Cody's homework?" she asked.

"That kid is so talented! I can't believe that he is taking trigonometry at the age of thirteen!" said Trevor.

"Yeah…he is so smart!" she said.

"Anyway, can I get you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I please have….a Crunch bar and the Sports Illustrated?" he said.

"Yes sir," she said getting the magazine and the candy bar.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Well, I have to keep my manners at work, even if it's someone I know," she said handing him the things and taking the money.

"Good point," he said.

"Have a good day!" she said.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hannah Montana concert with me tonight?" he asked.

Maddie froze. What do I do? She thought.

"I….uh….can't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Mr. Moseby has me working late tonight," she said.

"Oh….ok," said Trevor. Maddie could tell he looked hurt.

"Trevor, you know I want to, it's just I need the money so that I can save for college! You can understand that right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye!" she said.

Then, a girl with short red hair came in. She had on a blue spaghetti strap top, a black skirt and white flip flops. A teenager walked in and ran after the girl. She had long brown hair which was up in a ponytail. She had on a pink halter top, a black short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans, and pink flip flops.

"Anna!" called the older girl.

"What?" she whined

"This is a five star hotel! You can't run in here! Now go sit on the couch!" said the girl.

"But Alex, I want to see Cousin Miley!" she said. She motioned for Alex to bend down. She put her ear close to Anna's mouth.

"And Cousin Hannah," she whispered.

"And we will, but we have to check in first and then go to our room!"

"Fine," she said stomping over to the couch.

The girl walked over to the couch.

"Now, I'm going to go check in, I'll be right back," she said. She walked over to Mr. Moseby and gave him a piece of paper.

I wonder what that piece of paper is, thought Maddie

Mr. Moseby smiled and gave her two room keys.

The older girl walked over to the young girl who was reading a magazine.

"The manager gave you a special room key!" she said handing the younger girl a room key that was decorated in a rainbow. The girl looked at it like it was priceless.

"Can I get a snack? I'm starving!" said the girl.

"Me too!" said the older girl. They went over to the candy counter.

"Can I please have a candy bar?" asked the little girl sweetly.

Maddie bent down. Cute kids were her weakness.

"Well, I have a lot of candy bars, why don't you pick one out?" she said.

The girl walked over to the shelves and picked out a Kit-Kat bar.

Maddie bent down next to the girl.

"That's a great choice!" she said.

The little girl smiled.

"So," said Maddie as she took off the wrapper for the candy bar, "What's your name?"

"My name is Anna and I'm three!" she said.

"Three years old? You are such a big girl! You might want to come join our Camp Tipton! You get to play with kids just like you!" said Maddie.

"Thwat swounds fwun!" said Anna with her mouth full.

"It is! So, I'll see you there?" she asked.

Anna looked up at the older girl who nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" she said.

Anna walked back to the older girl.

"Thank you so much!" said the older girl.

"You are so welcome! She is such a cute kid! Anyway, my name is Maddie," said Maddie.

"She really is! She can be annoying sometimes though, so I'll definitely see you at Camp Tipton while I hang out with Miley," she said. "Oh! Where are my manners today? Probably still on the plane…. my name is Alexandra, Alex for short," she said.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Alex taking out her purse.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house," she said. She dropped a dollar into the cash register and put her index finger to her mouth.

Alex smiled.

"Thank you!" she said.

Anna walked over and pulled on Alex's shirt.

"I wanna see Cousin Miley!" she said.

"Ok, Ok, we're going! Where's are luggage?" she asked.

"Estabon must've taken it up," said Maddie.

"Who's Estabon?" asked Anna.

Maddie bent down to Anna's level and said "Estabon is a person who takes your luggage up to your room so you don't have too!"

"Wow!" said Anna in awe.

Maddie ruffled Anna's hair and stood back up.

"I'll see you later Maddie," said Alex.

Anna ran to the elevator and pressed the button.

Alex grabbed Anna's little backpack and her purse and ran to the elevator and got in.

The elevator dinged and Anna and Alex got out.

Anna ran to the door and rang the door bell.

Miley opened the door.

"Anna!" said Miley picking her up.

"Cousin Miley!" said Anna laughing as she twirled her around.

Alex walked in and shut the door. She ran over to Miley and gave her a hug.

"Miley! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, just a little stiff from the three hour plane ride," she said.

"Uncle Robbie!" said Anna as she ran over to Robbie.

"There's my little Anna!" he said picking her up.

"Hey, where's Jackson?" asked Alex.

Just then a boy with light brown hair came in. He had on a green tee-shirt and black shorts, and black flip flops.

"Cousin Jackson!" saidAlex running over to Jackson.

"Anna! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good!" she said.

Just then, Lily and Oliver came in. Jackson put her down and she ran over to them.

"Lily! Oliver!" said Anna.

"How are you kiddo?" asked Lily.

"I'm good!" she said.

"Why don't you take Anna in to watch TV?" said Miley.

"Yeah!" said Anna.

"Well, let's go!" said Oliver.

Anna ran into Oliver's room to watch TV leaving Alex to say hi to everyone.

"Uncle Robbie! How are you?" she said giving him a hug.

"Not bad," he said.

"Jackson!" she said running over to him.

"How's my favorite little cousin?" he asked.

"Hey!" said Anna from another room.

"I meant my favorite FOURTEEN year old cousin," he said with a wink.

Alex laughed.

"Lily!" she said running over to give her a hug.

"Alex! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! Thanks!" she said.

They talked for a little while and then Alex said it was time to go unpack.

"Anna, it's time to go unpack!" she said.

"Awwww," she said.

"Come on, we have a TV in our room too and we can come back after we unpack," she said.

"Ok…bye Oliver!" she said.

"Bye kiddo," said Oliver.

Alex looked up at Oliver and her heart skipped a beat.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Huh?

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own HSM, or hm or TSL:)**

**A/N: FYI: Alex likes Oliver. : D Now, some people are saying that this is confusing, I bet it was the whole 'clone' thing. I'm SO sorry if that was confusing. So, here are the clones**

**Mary Margaret and Taylor are the same person**

**Corrie and Gabriella are the same person**

**Troy and Trevor are the same person**

**Sharpay and Maddie are the same person**

Chapter 5

Anna ran out of the bedroom leaving Oliver and Alex alone.

"Hey," said Alex. Very subtle, she thought.

"Hey," said Oliver sitting on the bed, "How have you been?"

"Not bad, it's nice to see you guys again. With me living in Tennessee, and you guys living in California, it's nice to be able to see you guys whenever I can," she said.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks," she said. Oh my gosh! Did he really just say that? She thought.

"Has Smokin Oken got a girlfriend?" she asked laughing.

"No, the girls don't seem to buy the charm," he said.

"I wonder why," she said laughing.

Oliver hit her with a pillow. She fell down and hit herself on the floor.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" asked Oliver.

Alex got up and grabbed a pillow.

"I will be," she said charging over to Oliver and hit him with a pillow.

Oliver and Alex kept hitting each other with the pillows until Alex was lying on the floor all out of breath. She got up and brushed herself up.

"I had a great time," she said.

"Me too," he said.

"Well, I better go Anna goes crazy if she's not watching TV," said Alex laughing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to," he was about to ask Alex when all of the sudden a large woman came in. She had on a blue striped shirt, black pants, and sneakers. She had a metal detector in hand.

"Get away from him!" she said, "Do you want me to tell her you're busy?"

"But I can see him!" said Alex. "We've been talking!"

"Roxi! She's my friend!" said Oliver.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Roxi, "Get out!" she said.

"Oliver, I gotta go, I'll meet you in the lobby," she said.

"Oh no you won't!" said Roxi.

Alex screamed and ran out of the room. She hid behind Robbie.

"Roxi!" he said.

"What?" she said coming out.

"This is Alex remember? She's Miley's cousin?" he asked.

Roxi considered this.

"Well, I got my eyes on you," said Roxi.

Alex nodded slowly. She picked up Anna and said, "I'll be back around five."

Alex and Anna walked out the door and went to the suite.

Meanwhile…

Maddie was working at the candy counter and talking to Corrie, Gabriella, Taylor and Mary Margaret.

"So, what are you guys doing in Boston?" asked Maddie.

"Well, we are in our senior year, so we all paid for a cross country trip before school starts," said Gabriella.

"Sounds cool!" said Corrie.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Salt Lake City, Dallas, Phoenix, New Orleans, Denver, Nashville, Orlando, and now Boston," said Gabriella.

"Wow!" said Corrie.

"Was it fun?" asked Maddie.

"It was ok, you try spending ten days in an RV with three boys, and a superficial airhead," said Taylor.

"I know what it's like to know a spend time with a superficial airhead! I have to spend 8 hours a day seven days a week with London!" said Maddie.

"What are you talking about it? London's awesome!" said Corrie.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"She's not," she said.

"We figured that out," said Taylor and Gabriella.

Just then, Chad came down.

"Hey Chad!" said Taylor.

"Hey Taylor!" he said.

"Can I please have two Mr. Nutty bars?" he asked.

"Sure," said Maddie.

She got the candy bars.

"That'll be 5 dollars, minus your 10 discount that will be 4.50, out of 10. 5.50's your change!" she said handing him the candy bar and his change.

"Wow! You did that all in your head!" said Chad.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey Taylor you wanna go see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said.

Taylor and Chad walked away leaving Maddie, Corrie, Mary Margaret, and Gabriella alone to talk.

"Next!" called Maddie.

Maddie kept working and taking to her friends when Lily came up.

"Hey Lily! Can I get you anything?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, can I have a Nougats and Nuts?" she asked.

"Sure," she said getting one. She handed it to Lily who said thank you and left.

Maddie kept working for what seemed like forever. Corrie and Mary Margaret left to go home for dinner, and then Gabriella left a little while later to have dinner too.

Finally, Mr. Moseby said that it was the end of Maddie's shift. Before he even finished his sentence, Maddie had closed up the candy counter and was in the elevator.

When the elevator dinged Maddie ran to Miley's suite and knocked. The door opened and Maddie walked inside. When she walked in, she saw Alex and Anna sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Alex? Anna?" said Maddie.

"Maddie?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

Chapter 6

"I-I-I'm Miley's cousin," said Alex.

"Me too!" said Anna.

"Well, I fainted in the lobby, Mr. Stewart brought me up here, and I found out Miley's secret," said Maddie.

"Uh…I'll take Anna into my room," said Jackson.

"Okay, thanks Jackson," said Miley.

Anna got up and ran into Jackson's room.

"I swear, she is going to be on the track team in high school," said Alex.

"So, you're Hannah Montana's cousin?" asked Maddie.

Alex nodded.

"Wow!" said Maddie.

All of the sudden, Anna came out of the room screaming.

"Anna! What is the matter?" asked Alex.

"He-He-He scared me!" said Anna pointing to Jackson.

"Jackson!" said Miley.

"Sorry Anna!" said Jackson.

"Anna, why don't you go in with OLIVER, maybe he will be a better baby-sitter," said Miley.

Oliver nodded and brought Anna into the room. He quietly grabbed Anna's outfit and wig and put his finger to his lips. Everyone knew that Anna hated wearing the wig.

"Hey Oliver! Do you have Anna's wig?" said Alex loud enough so Anna could hear.

Anna started screaming and ran out of the room. She ran all over the place, with Oliver always two steps behind her.

"I'm going to kill you!" he whispered to Alex.

Alex shrugged, "You set yourself up for that one!"

Oliver finally caught up to Anna.

"Why doesn't your sister help you?" he asked with a grin.

Alex's jaw dropped.

Alex started running toward Anna and said, "You are so going to pay!" as she took Anna into the bedroom.

"I don't wanna!" Anna whined.

"You have to!" Alex said.

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"Oliver is so going to pay!" she said she put a screaming Anna in her clothes.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" said Anna screaming.

"Oliver is so going to pay!" she thought. "Oliver with his great smile, big brown eyes, WAIT! I can't like Oliver! He's like a brother!" she thought.

"You like Oliver! You like Oliver!" said Anna.

"Wait what?" said Alex nervous.

"You just said, Oliver with his great smile, big brown eyes, and then you said you can't like Oliver!" she said.

"Did I actually say that?" she asked.

"Yes," said a voice from the door.

Alex jaw dropped and turned around and saw Oliver smiling.


	7. A relationship forms

Chapter 7

"Anna," she said still looking at Oliver, "Why don't you go ask Miley if she can help you with your wig."

"Alright," she said walking out.

"Okay….so he knows that I like him. Maybe he likes me too," Alex thought.

"I'm sorry; I swear that wasn't supposed to be heard!" Alex said sitting on the bed.

Oliver walked over and sat next to her.

"Did you not notice how I was smiling at you?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course I did! I guess I just thought you were being…nice," she said.

"Well, I have always liked you, I guess I just thought Miley would be mad," he said.

"Well, I have always liked you too…" she said ending her sentence in a whisper.

Oliver smiled and sat next to her.

"Why do you think I asked you if you had a girlfriend? You think I actually cared?" she said laughing.

Oliver hit her with a pillow. She started hitting him with a pillow laughing. All of the sudden, Alex felt Oliver kiss her. When they broke away she smiled.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a long time," said Oliver.

"Wow, my first kiss was with the person I wanted it to be with," she said smiling.

"Wait a sec; that was your first kiss? EVER?"

"Yup," she said laughing.

"Wow," he said.

"Guys are you coming!" called Miley from the other room.

Alex got up and reached for Oliver's hand. He grabbed it and they walked out hand in hand.

"Hey guys! What- OH MY GOSH!" said Lily noticing their hands. She walked over to Jackson and held out her hand. He handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"No way!" said Miley. She walked over to Robbie and held out her hand and he gave her a twenty.

"I know you guys are devastated that Smokin Oken isn't a free man," said Oliver. Miley and Lily came over and slapped him.

"OW!" he said.

"Wait a sec," said Alex. "You bet on us?" she asked them.

"Please, it was SO obvious you liked each other," said Lily.

"I guess we were afraid of each other's reaction. At least I was," said Alex.

"I was afraid of Miley's reaction," said Oliver.

"What do you mean?" asked Miley.

"Well, I'm dating your cousin, I thought you'd be mad," said Oliver.

"Wait a sec," said Maddie speaking for the first time, "You guys are actually dating?"

"I guess so…" said Oliver.

Alex looked down and smiled.

"Well, I better go get dressed," said Alex.

"Alright, we'll look after Anna for you," said Oliver tickling her. Anna started laughing.

"Okay, thanks!" said Alex stepping into Miley's bedroom.

Alex jumped for joy as soon as she shut the door. She accidentally knocked into the dresser.

"I'm okay!" she said getting up.

Alex opened her duffel bag that she brought with her and took out a purple off the shoulder crop top, a pair of low cut jeans, and three inch high heeled black sandals.

Alex quickly put them on. She put on light pink blush, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.

As a final touch, she put on a blonde wig like Hannah's and was transformed into Andréa, Hannah Montana's cousin.

Andréa stepped out of Miley's room.

"Andréa has arrived!" she said laughing.

"Andréa! Long time no see!" said Miley.

"Yes dear! We MUST catch up later!" she said in an English accent.

"Alright Anna!" she said switching back to her normal voice, "Now it's time to put on your brunette wig."

Anna walked over wearing a pink tank top, a jean jacket, a jean skirt, and black 2 inch high flip flops and put her head down. When her wig was put on her, she was transformed into Ashley.

"Ashley! How are you!" said Miley.

"I'm good!" said Anna-as-Ashley. She was good at pretending, so she loved being at Hannah's concerts.

"Andréa? When can we go?" asked Ashley.

"When Hannah and Lola get here of course!" she said in her English accent.

Andréa sat next to Oliver. She moved her hair to one side and put her head on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to talk in my Andréa voice or my Alex voice?" she asked.

"Alex, she's easier to understand," said Oliver. Andréa slapped him with a pillow.

"Apparently, I'm a pillow magnet," he said.

Andréa took off her wig and shook out her hair. She gave Oliver a quick kiss and went off to go find 'Hannah' and 'Lola'.

"How come you get to take your wig off?" Ashley whined.

Alex put her wig back on. "Happy?" she said.

Andréa went to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" called Lily.

"Oh it's Andrea dear," she said.

Lily opened the door and Andréa stepped in.

Andréa watched as Lily rummaged through her suitcase looking for her outfit while Miley was in the bathroom changing.

About 15 minutes later Hannah came out of the bathroom wearing a purple tank top, a black skirt, and white two inch sandals/

"Hannah!" exclaimed Andréa.

"Andréa!" exclaimed Hannah.

Lily walked in and about twenty minutes later Lola came out wearing a purple shirt, a white jacket, a purple skirt, and black flat sandals.

"Lola! I love what you have done with your hair!" said Andréa.

"I thought red wasn't flashy enough, so I went to purple!" said Lola.

Andréa nodded.

Hannah walked to the door and opened it ajar.

"Maddie? Can you come in here so we can get you ready?" she asked.

Maddie walked in with her backpack and set it down on the bed.

"Okay, do you want a crop top or tank top?" asked Hannah.

"Crop top."

"Pants or a skirt?"

"A skirt."

"High heels or flats?"

"High heels definitely!"

"Alright…" said Hannah. She pulled out an outfit and gave it to Maddie. Maddie walked into the bathroom and about five minutes later she came out. She had on a pink off the shoulder crop top, a denim skirt, and black knee high boots with about two inch heels.

"I love it! Thanks Hannah!" she said hugging Hannah.

"Alright, now it's time for make up!" said Lily sitting her down in front of the vanity. Lily put some light blush on her, purple eye shadow, pink lip gloss and mascara.

"Now, it's time for hair," said Andréa. Andréa put her wig on her and started to curl the bottom of it.

"Maggie, it's nice to meet you!" said Hannah sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Maggie.

The girls looked into the mirror and smiled. They walked out of the bedroom.

"Guys, this is Maggie," she said pointing to Maddie-as-Maggie.

"Hey Maggie!" said Jackson.

Maggie giggled. Andrea knew that giggle. She had used that giggle when she met Oliver. MAGGIE/MADDIE LIKES JACKSON! From the looks on Hannah, Lola, Oliver, and Robbie's faces, they all knew it too. As for Ashley, she was just clueless.

Okay, this may be confusing, so here:

Alexandra is Andrea

Anna is Ashley

Maddie is Maggie

Miley is Hannah

Lily is Lola


	8. Wigs and break ups

Chapter 8

Maggie continued to look at Jackson

'Jackson is so cute! WAIT! I can't like Jackson! I have Trevor!' Maggie thought

"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom," said Maggie.

Everyone nodded and Maggie stepped into the bathroom.

Maggie calmed herself down by telling her that she had Trevor and he was a great guy, besides, why would Jackson like someone like her?

Maggie stepped out of the bathroom and heard a knock at the door. Roxi opened the door and saw Trevor standing there. Luckily, Maggie was out of view from the doorway. She crouched down and took off her wig. She put it under the bed and stood up.

"Hey Trevor! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," said Trevor.

"Do you want me to tell him you are busy?" asked Roxi.

"But she's right here!" said Trevor.

"Not if I say she's not!" said Roxi.

"It's fine Roxi," Maddie said nervously.

Maddie stepped outside and leaned against the wall. Trevor looked at Maddie.

"I'm moving," he said.

"You what?" she asked.

"I'm moving….to Kansas," he said.

"You are?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well, when are you going?" she asked.

"Tonight, Maddie I am really sorry," he said looking at her.

Maddie looked down and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"I-I-It's ok," she said trying hard not to cry.

Trevor hugged her and left. No good bye, no I hope to see you again, nothing. He just left.

Maddie turned around and knocked on the door. Ashley opened it.

"Maddie are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said hugging her, "I'm fine."

"Maddie?" asked Hannah after Ashley ran away screaming from Oliver who was trying to put her wig back on after it fell off, "Are you REALLY okay?"

"I-I-I don't know, Trevor just broke up with me, but in a weird way, I'm a little happy," she said sitting on the couch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Anna from the other room.

"ANNA!" yelled Oliver.

Andréa rolled her eyes and went to help.

"Why did he break up with you?" asked Lola.

"He said he was moving to Kansas," said Maddie.

"ANNA! YOU HAVE TO WHERE THE WIG!" exclaimed Andréa.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Anna.

"Well, how do you know he broke up with you if he didn't say so?" asked Hannah.

"He didn't give me a number, an address, or even a good-bye!" said Maddie.

"Ouch," said Lola and Hannah.

"ANNA! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE CONCERT!" yelled Oliver.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" screamed Anna.

"THEN PUT ON THE WIG!" yelled Oliver.

Anna came out of the room wearing the wig backward. The hair covered her face and she accidentally bumped into the dresser, the bed, the couch, and the coffee table before she reached Hannah.

"Cousin Hannah, I think this wig is broken!" she said.

Hannah laughed and turned the wig around.

"Better?" she asked.

Ashley nodded and ran away.

Andréa came out and fell on the couch.

Oliver came out and fell on the chair.

"I say next time we dye her hair," said Andréa.

"I second that," said Oliver.

"Come on you guys! We have to get to the concert!" called Robbie.

Oliver and Andréa groaned.

"Come on!" said Hannah pulling them up.

Andréa stood up and stood for a minute to regain balance.

Maddie went back to the bed and reached under it to grab the wig.

"Ashley! Let's go!" called Oliver.

Ashley ran out of the door with her wig on backwards and fell over Oliver's feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she fell down.

Oliver bent down and helped Ashley up who ran away and bumped into the door frame, the door, and the wall before finally stopping to ask for help.

"Andréa, my wig is broken again!" cried Ashley.

Andréa came over and fixed Ashley's wig. Ashley smiled and ran to the elevator. She ran past Andréa and accidentally knocked her down, but instead of falling onto the floor, she fell into Oliver's arms. She blushed and stood up.

"Thanks, I see those trust exercises are really working," she said.

"How did you know we were in drama?" asked Lola.

"I talk to Hannah everyday. She told me what was going on," she said, "Hannah, I watched the taping of The Lakers game and um…….cup fly?" she asked.

"Hey! It was the only thing I could think of!" said Hannah.

"I still remember Oliver doing fruit fly during his Abraham Lincoln presentation," said Andréa laughing.

"I thought you lived in Tennessee!" said Oliver.

"Oh I do, but I lived in Malibu from when I was born to fifth grade," said Andréa.

"So let me get this straight, you lived in Malibu when Hannah lived in Tennessee, and you live in Tennessee when Hannah lives in Malibu?" asked Oliver.

Hannah and Andréa nodded.

"Wait a minute, Alex? Straight-As Alex?" Lola asked.

"Ssh! It's Andréa remember?" she said, "But, if I WERE Alex, then you would be right."

Hannah looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Alex had a reputation of having straight As. She was the only kid in the entire school to have straight As from Kindergarten to fifth grade," said Oliver.

Andréa blushed.

"That's why I don't have the same southern accent. I can't believe you two didn't remember me!" she said laughing.

"Well, you've changed a lot!" said Lola.

"Yeah, I lost the glasses, and the braces," said Andréa.

"So, you knew these guys before I knew them?" asked Hannah.

"Not really. We never hung out," said Andréa.

"Did you know who they were when I introduced you a year ago?" asked Hannah.

"Vaguely; I knew the names were familiar, but they have changed so much that I didn't realize until about a month ago," she said.

"Wow," said Hannah.

"The only reason I didn't say anything is because I figured you guys wouldn't remember me," said Andréa.

"Well, we do now," said Oliver.

Andréa blushed and ran after Ashley whose wig was backward AGAIN and was running into every wall around her.

Andréa pulled the wig off and turned it around.

"The elevator is over there," she said pointing to the elevator. Ashley walked over and pushed the button. Elevator opened and there stood Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay.

"Hi!" said Ashley in her usual perky voice.

"Hey," said Troy.

"Hi!" said Gabriella.

"Hello," said Sharpay.

They walked away and everyone stepped in the elevator, but by the time they all got in, it was so squished, everyone was basically on top of each other.

"Oliver! You're on my foot!" said Andréa.

"Jackson is on my hand!" cried Ashley.

"Lola! Get your leg out of my side!" cried Maggie.

"Hannah! Get your hand out of my face!" yelled Jackson.

"Andréa! Get your elbow out of my side!" yelled Oliver.

"Maggie! You're on my foot!" cried Hannah.

"Ashley! Get your hand off my knee! You know I hate that!" cried Andréa.

"Bud, please get your foot off of me!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Sorry dad," said Hannah.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the door opened and everyone toppled out on top of each other. They all got up and brushed themselves off.

"Everyone ok?" asked Robbie.

Everyone nodded.

They all walked out to the limo and piled into the limo. Andréa fixed Ashley's wig and her make-up, while Hannah fixed her and Lola's wig. Maddie fixed her wig and was talking to Jackson. Finally they got to the place the concert was being held.

Andréa got out and held Ashley's hand. Ashley started to whimper.

"Uh…Hannah?" called Andréa.

"Yeah?" called Hannah.

"Ashley is scared off all the people!" called Andréa.

Oliver ran over to Ashley who was now bawling.

"What's the matter?" asked Oliver kneeling down so he was Ashley's height.

"It's...too...loud!" she said between sobs.

Andréa didn't blame her. They were about a thousand fans screaming their hearts out.

Oliver picked Ashley up and walked over to Hannah. Hannah saw Ashley crying and gave her a hug. She waved to her fans and said, "This is my little cousin Ashley." Everyone awed as Ashley waved.

Ashley ran into the building with Oliver, Jackson, Hannah, Lola, Robbie and Andréa behind her.

Andréa walked in and sucked in her breath.


	9. Celeberties and Concerts

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

recap:

_Andréa walked in a sucked in a breath._

end of recap

The place was huge! There were posters of everyone who had performed there. All the way back to the eighties. The newest poster was Hannah Montana. Andréa continued looking at the pictures of the performers when she bumped into someone. She was shaken out of her daydream.

"I am so-" she was about to say sorry when she realized who she was talking to.

There was a guy who looked just like Oliver. Almost like his clone! The only difference was that he was wearing a blue tee shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. **(A/N: Guess who it is**! **:P)**

"Oh My Gosh!" said Andréa, "You're you!"

The guy chuckled.

Andréa turned red.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should be used to meeting famous people," said Andréa.

The guy looked at her with a questioned face.

"I'm Hannah Montana's cousin," said Andréa.

The guy looked impressed.

"I'm Andréa," she said sticking out her hand.

"Mitchel," he said shaking her hand.

Just then Oliver came up and put his arm around around Andréa.

"Oh, hey Oliver!" said Andréa, "This is Mitchel Musso," she said.

"Hey man," said Oliver.

"Hey," said Mitchel.

"Hey Andréa! Over here!" called Hannah.

"Okay! See ya Mitchel," said Andréa she walked away.

"Did you notice how Mitchel Musso looks exactly like you?" Andréa asked Oliver.

Oliver looked back and then said, "I don't see a resemblance at all."

Andréa smacked her hand to her head and walked over to Hannah.

"What's up?" asked Andréa.

"I wanted you to meet Johnny Depp," said Hannah pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm impressed! You didn't faint or scream like SOMEBODY," said Hannah looking at Lola after he left.

"Yeah, I'm kind of good around famous people, minus Mitchel Musso," said Andréa.

"Wow! You met him already?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, I ran into him," said Andréa.

"Literally," she added.

Hannah laughed.

"Ms. Montana, you're on in one," said a guy over the intercom.

Hannah took a deep breath and got her microphone.

"Good luck cousin Hannah!" said Ashley.

"Thanks Ashley!" said Hannah.

"Break a leg Hannah," said Maggie.

"You're gonna rock Boston!" said Andréa.

"Yeah you're gonna be great!" said Oliver.

Hannah nodded and ran onstage to an arena of screaming fans.

"Hello Boston! Are you ready to ROCK!" she said into the microphone.

She was responded by fans screaming there hearts out.

The music for "I Got Nerve" came on.

_We haven't met  
And that's ok  
'Cuz you will be askin' for me one day  
Don't wanna wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me _

Don't close your eyes  
'Cuz it's a chance worth taking  
There's nothing that I can't shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve  
(I got, I got, I got)

Electrify I don't know why  
We're getting together and we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I've got you spinnin'  
Don't close your eyes  
The words to you are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah

I-I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve

You , yeah, need to discover  
Who makes you feel free  
I need to uncover more what part of you is reaching out for me, yeah

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
I- I know what you like  
I know what you think  
I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
Yeah, I got nerve  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
(I've got)  
I got nerve

Hannah finished and then she sang five more songs before intermission.

She came backstage and collapsed onto a chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Andréa handing her a bottle of water.

Hannah nodded and graciously took the water.

After about fifteen minutes Hannah went back out and sang some more songs before the concert was over.

Hannah went into her dressing room and then after about five minutes of relaxing, she got up and opened the door and starting to sign autographs.

After about an hour, she came back inside and collapsed on the couch.

"I can't believe how hard it is to be a pop star!" said Andréa.

"It's pretty tiring," said Hannah taking of her wig.

"Andréa, can I take my wig off?" asked Ashley.

Andréa sighed and took off the wig.

**(Ashley is now back to Anna)**

"So Anna, did you enjoy the concert?" asked Miley.

Anna nodded.

"Hey where's Maggie and Jackson?" asked Oliver.

"I think they are outside, ever since Trevor broke up with her, he has been very happy," said Miley.

"He just broke up with her a couple hours ago!" said Lola.

"Well, I think they like each other!" said Andréa.

"They do!" said Miley.

Just then, Maggie and Jackson walked in hand in hand.

"Have fun?" asked Miley laughing.

Jackson hit her with a pillow.

"Guys, we better get to the limo," said Robbie.

Miley nodded and they all went out to the limo.

They all went back to the Tipton and Miley had to put her wig because some how word got out that she was staying at the Tipton. They all got out of the limo and ran into the lobby and into elevator.

Once again, everyone was squished, but they were so tired from running no one really cared.

They all got into the hallway and everyone went into Miley's suite except Jackson and Maggie. Maggie took of her wig and shook her head to get her hair relaxed.

"Jackson, I had a lot of fun," said Maddie.

"Me too!" he said.

"I just wish that you didn't have to leave so soon!" she said.

"Maddie, I'm here for another month!" he said laughing.

"Oh," she said blushing.

"I didn't know that, I guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was," said Maddie.

"I think you are the smartest girl I have ever met," said Jackson.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

Jackson gave her a kiss and walked inside leaving Maddie alone to realize what just happened.


	10. Cuts and Baseball

Chapter 10

It took Maddie a good five minutes before she finally realized that she was in a hotel hallway. She walked down and saw Zack and Cody running around the lobby.

"Zack! Cody! It's ten-thirty! What are you are doing down here?" she asked.

"We're trying to see Hannah Montana!" said Zack.

"She's not here!" said Maddie.

"Yes she is," came a voice from the elevator.

"London!" said Maddie. She put her index finger to her lips.

"She is? Can we see her!" asked Cody.

"Yes she's in ro-" London was interuppted by Maddie putting her hand over London's mouth.

"Do. Not. Tell. Them. She. Is. Not. HERE!" yelled Maddie.

"But. She. Is," said London in the same way Maddie said it.

"Okay stop!" said Maddie.

Maddie started pushing London to the elevator. She pushed her into the elevator and when the doors closed, Maddie walked outside where she saw Jackson.

"Hey Jackson!" she said walking over to him.

"Hey Mads!" said Jackson.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, just getting some air, you?" asked Jackson.

"I'm going home. I live across from Fenway Park," said Maddie.

"Oh that is SO cool!" said Jackson. "Can you watch the baseball games?"

Maddie nodded.

"I am a big fan of baseball, are you?" asked Maddie.

"A huge fan!" said Jackson.

"You wanna come watch a game sometime?" asked Maddie.

"That would be awesome! How about tomorrow?"

"Okay," said Maddie, "here is my address. It's 5671 Valley Lane."

Jackson nodded.

"I am going to be working tomorrow starting at nine. Will I see you?" she asked.

"Yeah! Maybe we could go out to breakfast before you start working," he said.

"That would be awesome! I'll meet you in the lobby at eight," said Maddie.

"Okay, see you!" said Jackson.

Jackson walked back into the lobby and went back into the elevator. He went to his suite and knocked on the door. Miley opened the door with a nervous look on her face.

"Miles! What's the matter?" asked Jackson worried.

"Anna. She cut herself, it won't stop bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Jackson ran into the suite and ran to the couch where Anna was crying. She was holding a washcloth to her finger. She had tear stains all down her face and Alex was sitting next to her hugging her and trying to get to stop focusing on her finger.

"Hey Anna!" said Alex, "You wanna watch Dora?"

Anna nodded excitedly. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to her bag and grabbed her video iPod. She gave the headphones to Anna and turned on Dora the Explorer.

Once Alex was sure Anna was wrapped up in the TV show, she walked over to Anna's other side and lifted up the washcloth. She gently rubbed the blood the so she could see the cut. It was pretty big and the cut went along her finger from the tip to her knuckles. Alex gasped.

"UNCLE ROBBIE!" she yelled.

Robbie ran into the room.

Alex turned up the volume on the iPod and then turned back to Robbie.

"Look at her cut!" said Alex.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" said Robbie.

"MILEY! LILY! OLIVER! JACKSON!" called Robbie.

They all came in with worried faces.

"We need to get to the hospital. NOW!" said Robbie.

Anna took off the headphones. She looked at up at everyones faces and said, "What's going on?"

"Well, Anna, you get to go on an adventure!" said Oliver.

Miley smacked him.

"OW! I was just trying to help!" said Oliver.

"Guys, it's fine, don't worry about it," said Alex. "Anna, you have to go to the hospital."

"WHAT! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" screamed Anna.

"Anna! It will help make your finger better," said Lily.

"I WANT TEDDY!" yelled Anna.

"Oh man! Miley named her bear Beary and Anna named her bear Teddy? Bad teddy bear naming must be in your genes," said Lily.

"Lily!" said Miley. Miley ran over to the bed and grabbed a tan teddy bear. One eye was missing and one ear was ripped.

"Wow! This is one old teddy!" said Lily.

"She's had it since it was born," Alex explained.

"I WANT TEDDY!" yelled Anna.

Miley gave Anna her teddy bear. Anna took at got up off the couch.

"Alright! Let's go to the hospital," said Robbie.


	11. A Hospital Visit pt 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update**

**A/N 2: This has some drama in it...but not much**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

Chapter 11

Alex ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel. She also grabbed an ice pack and some milk in a sippy cup for Anna. She ran back out to Anna bawling her eyes out and Miley and Lily trying to comfort her. Alex ran over to Anna and gave her a hug. She wrapped the ice pack in the hand towel and gave her the milk. She picked up Anna and held her as she walked to the door.

When Alex got out in the hallway, she bumped into Taylor and Chad.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," said Taylor, she then noticed the tear stains on both girls faces. "Is everything alright?"

Alex took a deep breath before talking, "Not...really," she said between sobs, "my sister Anna has a big cut on her finger and we are going to the ER."

Just then, Troy and Gabriella came up.

"What's going on?" asked Troy.

"Hey Troy," said Taylor, "This is..."

"Alex," she said.

"Alex's sister is in trouble, she has a cut on her finger, and they are going to the hospital," said Taylor.

Fear spread across Gabriella's face.

"Do you need some help?" asked Gabriella.

"Here, let me hold her for you," said Troy. He picked up Anna and took her over to the elevator.

Miley, Lily and Oliver went into the elevator along with Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor, while Robbie and Jackson went into the other elevator.

When the elevator dinged and everyone got out. Now it was Alex who was bawling.

"Hey," said Oliver, "she'll be fine!"

"What if she's not, what if she needs surgery? What if she has to stay over night? What if," she was interrupted by Miley's hand over her mouth.

"Alex, it is just a cut!" said Lily.

Alex nodded and her tears began to slow down. They got in the car and drove to the ER. Once they got there, Alex, Troy, Anna, Oliver, Miley, Lily, Gabriella, and Taylor ran in while Robbie and Jackson parked the car.

They ran inside and Alex ran to the front desk.

"Please help! My sister has a cut and it won't stop bleeding!" said Alex.

"Okay, please fill out these forms and we will be with you shortly," said the lady handing her the forms.

Alex nodded and walked over to where everyone was sitting and started to fill out the forms as tears fell down her cheeks.

Oliver came and sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

Alex smiled, although tears were still running down her face.

"Hey, she'll be fine!" he said.

Alex nodded and got up and brought the forms to the lady.

"Thank you, the doctor will be with you shortly," she said taking the forms.

Alex nodded and walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"Thank you so much," she said to Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor.

"It's no problem," said Troy.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure she's okay," said Taylor.

"Alex?" asked Anna, "will I be okay?"

Alex could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She picked up Anna and walked over to a chair.

"I am your big sister and I will NEVER let anything happen to you," said Alex.

Anna smiled and nodded. Her eyes started to close and she cuddled up in Alex's arms.

Alex smiled and made sure the ice was on the cut which was still bleeding. She rubbed Anna's back.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room wearing a white coat. Everyone looked up hopefully.


	12. A Hospital Visit Pt 2

Chapter 12

Alex looked up hopefully.

"Miss...Anna Stewart?" (A/N: I know I know, but I couldn't think of any last name!)

"Oh! That's us!" said Alex.

Alex stood up and gave Anna to Robbie.

"I'm sorry, only family can come in," said the doctor.

"Well, I'm her sister, that's her uncle," she said pointing to Robbie, "those are her cousins," she said pointing to Jackson and Miley, "and they are like brother and sister to us," she said pointing to Lily and Oliver, "and those people helped us," she said pointing Troy, Gabriella and Taylor.

"Well, I guess you can all come in," said the doctor. "You're in room 10."

The doctor went into a room, followed by Robbie, Miley, Lily, Jackson, Oliver, Alex, who was desperately trying to hold back tears, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor.

"My name is Doctor Sarah," she said, "but you can call me Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," said Robbie.

Robbie put Anna on the hospital bed and gently woke her up. She looked up and started to cry.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Don't worry Anna, you are in a room! See, everyone's here," said Alex pointing to everyone.

Anna calmed down and laid down on the bed.

"Okay, now, how did she get the cut?" asked Sarah.

"Well, she was running around and she cut her finger on the coat hook," said Miley.

"I see, and what time was that?"

"Um...10," said Oliver.

"So an hour ago," said the doctor writing that down.

"May I take a look?" Sarah asked Anna. She nodded.

Sarah took the handcloth off of her finger and rubbed the blood off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, although the cut is deep, it's not as serious as you probably thought," she said.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are going to have give her stitches though," said the doctor.

Alex almost fainted.

"What!"

"Oh don't worry, stitches are very minor," said Sarah.

"Can't you do staples?" asked Alex.

"We can't do that on a finger especially on a three year old," said Sarah.

Alex ran out of the room and ran into the waiting room crying. She sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Dad, we'll be right back," said Miley.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver ran out into the waiting room an saw Alex her hair in front of her face and her knees up to her chest.

"Alex? What's the matter?" asked Miley.

Alex continued crying.

"Come on Alex! Tell us!" said Miley.

Alex said nothing, but she pulled up her sleeve of her shirt, which showed a scar from her shoulder about 3 inches long.

"Where did you get this?" asked Lily.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out.

"When I was six, I fell off my bike. I had a cut in my arm that wouldn't stop bleeding, so I went to the emergency room. When we got there, they said I needed stitches. I hated it! It was horrible! It hurt so bad!" she said crying.

Oliver gave her a hug.

"I can't let Anna go through that!" said Alex.

"Alex, you know that the only way Anna will be able to get the cut to heal is to get stitches," said Miley gently and a little firmly.

"And if you need to, you can always close your eyes," said Lily, "but you know that Anna will really want you in there."

Alex nodded and gave Lily and Miley a hug and went back in the hospital.

"Alex? Are you okay?" asked Anna.

Alex nodded.

"Yup, are you ready to get your stitches?" asked Alex.

Anna laughed. "I already got them!" said Anna holding up her finger which showed a line where the cut had been sewn.

Alex laughed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," she said.

"It's okay." said Anna.

Alex gave Anna a hug and took her off the table.

"Thank you so much," said Alex.

"It was no problem," said Sarah, "she was very brave. She'll need to take Ibuprofen every four hours."

Alex nodded.

"Do you need a work or school slip?" asked Sarah.

Alex shook her head, "No thank you."

The doctor nodded, waved and left the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Alex.

Anna nodded and yawned.

"Here we go," said Troy picking her up.

"Thanks Twoy!" said Anna.

Troy smiled and brought her out.

"Alexandra are you okay?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm fine, thanks Gabriella. Call me Alex," she said.

"In that case, call me Gabi," said Gabi.

Alex nodded.

"Anna was so good while you were gone," said Taylor.

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry I ran out of there, I just had a…." she thought for a moment. "Bad experience with stitches."

"It's alright, you are lucky you have such good friends," said Taylor pointing to Miley, Lily, and Oliver.

Alex nodded, "I really do," she said.

Everyone piled into the car and went back to the hotel. By the time they got back Anna had fallen asleep in Troy's arms.

When they got in the elevator, Miley, Anna, Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Alex and Lily got in first and went up. Then, Oliver, Jackson and Robbie went in the next elevator.

When they all got up to their floor, Anna miraculously was still asleep despite all the moving Troy had done with his arms.

"Thank you so much," said Alex taking Anna from Troy.

"It was no problem," said Troy.

"Maybe we can meet up tomorrow," said Gabriella.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" said Alex, "maybe we can have a girls day out! You, me, Taylor, Miley and Lily!"

"Sounds fun!" said Miley.

"Definitely!" said Lily.

"Awesome!" said Taylor.

"Great! We'll meet you guys outside the hotel at ten," said Gabi.

"Alright see you then," said Alex.

Gabi and Taylor walked down the hallway and went into their hotel room followed by Troy.

"I better take Sleeping Beauty here to our hotel room, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Alex.

"We're all going out to breakfast, you wanna come?" asked Lily.

Alex nodded.

"Alright, we'll be at your door at 8 okay?" asked Miley.

"Alright, see you then," said Alex.

Alex walked down the hallway and into her hotel suite.

She walked over to Anna's room and carefully put her into her pajamas and into her crib. She quietly put the sides up and turned the light out as she walked out. She walked into her room and put on some pink silk pajamas and put on her white bathrobe. She went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate.

She sat on the couch and turned on the Disney Channel where Phil of the Future was playing. She continued watching it until she heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on," she said. She walked over to the door and said, "who is it?"

"Oliver," he said.

Alex opened the door.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

That's so sweet, she thought.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Why are you still up?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little shaken up from what happened," she said.

"That's understandable. So, are you coming to breakfast tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

Alex nodded, "I will definitely be there," she said.

Oliver nodded, "I'll see you there," he said. He gave her a kiss. "Good night."

Alex shut the door.

"Try great night," she said. (Yes, that is a line from Lizzie McGuire)


	13. Fingers and Crushes

Chapter 13

Alex sat back down on the couch where The Sweet Life of Dylan and Cole was on. Alex had just sat down on the couch when she heard Anna's cry.

"Alex!" she cried.

Alex ran in and saw Anna sitting in her crib crying and holding her finger.

"Does your finger hurt?" asked Alex.

Anna nodded.

"Do you want something to make you feel better?" asked Alex.

Anna nodded once again.

Alex picked up Anna and sat her down on the chair in the bedroom. She went into foyer and got the container that held the medicine. She poured a half a teaspoon into the medicine cup that came with the medicine and got her a little cup of water.

Alex walked back into Anna's room where Anna was watching Kids Network on TV.

"How did you get the remote?" asked Alex.

Anna smiled innocently.

"Well, here you go," said Alex handing her the medicine.

Anna reluctantly took it and then drank the water.

"Milk!" she said.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Milk please," she said.

"Much better," said Alex going to get her sippy cup from her crib and went into the kitchen to pour her milk.

When Alex came back in, Anna's eyes were drooping.

"Time for bed," said Alex.

Anna nodded and hit the "off" button on the remote.

Alex lifted Anna up and put her back in the crib. She put the side up on the crib. She turned off the light and left the room.

Alex went back to the living room and turned off the TV and put her hot chocolate mug in the sink. She turned off all the lights and went into her bedroom. She got in bed and looked at the clock that said: **12:30 AM**. Alex sighed and closed her eyes and gently dozed off into dreamland.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Alex was awoken by Anna calling her name.

She sat up in her bed and yawned and looked at her clock which said: **7:30**.

"OH SNAP!" she exclaimed, "only 30 minutes until they come!"

Alex jumped out of bed and ran into Anna's room.

"Hey Anna, do you want to go to breakfast with everyone this morning?" she asked.

Anna nodded.

"I thought so. Why don't we get you dressed and then you can watch TV while I get dressed okay?" she asked.

"Okay!" said Anna.

Alex walked over to Anna's suitcase and picked up a pink tank top that said Hannah Montana in glittery pink letters.

"Do you think Cousin Miley will like this shirt?" asked Alex holding up the shirt.

Anna nodded, "Yeah!"

Alex then picked out a pair of black jeans with pink stars on the side of the legs, and a pair of 2 inch white flip flops with pink stars on them.

"You like this outfit?" asked Alex holding up the clothes.

"Yeah; you have great taste!" said Anna.

Alex bowed, "Thank you, Thank you!" she said.

Anna giggled.

"Now, let's get you into the shower," said Alex.

Anna ran into the bathroom.

Alex followed her and turned on the water.

"Alright now you know what to do," said Alex.

Anna stepped into the shower and Alex helped her take a shower by telling her what to do.

"Alright, do you need help changing?" asked Alex when Anna was done.

Anna shook her head.

"Alright, when you are done, you can watch TV and then I will help you with her hair, okay?" asked Alex.

Anna nodded.

Alex left and went into her bathroom and took a quick shower and put on a purple spaghetti strap top, a black mini skirt, and black strappy high heeled sandals. She put her hair in a side pony and curled the bottom. She put on a little bit of make-up and went back to Anna's room.

When she walked in, she saw Anna fully dressed watching TV.

"You ready to do your hair?" asked Alex.

Anna nodded and walked into the vanity in Alex's room.

Alex sighed for a minute thinking about what to do, then she figured it out. She put pink barrettes to hold up her bangs, and then brushed the back of her hair.

Anna got off of the chair and stood up.

"You look fabulous!" said Alex.

"Thank you!" said Anna.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Anna ran out to the door with Alex right behind her.

"Who is it?" asked Alex.

"Your favorite cousin!" said Miley.

Anna opened the door and Miley walked in wearing a aquamarine tube top with a white half jacket, a pair of white jeans, and a pair of brown of cowboy/girl boots.

"Miley you look fabulous!" said Alex.

"So do you!" said Miley.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Alex.

"Getting ready," said Miley. "They just got up."

"I was woken up by Anna calling my name at 7:30," she said.

"And you got ready in thirty minutes? I'm impressed!" said Miley.

Just then, Anna came over to Alex holding her finger.

"Alex, my finger hurts," she said.

Alex nodded and went to the kitchen and poured the medicine into the medicine cup and got some water for her.

"Here you go," said Alex.

"Thank you," said Anna. She took the medicine and then drank the water.

"Did you show Miley your shirt?" asked Alex.

Miley looked at her with a questioned face.

Anna walked over to Miley and showed her the shirt.

"Now where did you get this?" asked Miley.

"Wal-Mart," said Alex.

"I want one!" said Miley laughing.

Alex laughed.

"Well," said Alex looking at her watch, "Since they aren't going to be here for a while, I'm going to go put some highlights in my hair."

Just then the door rang.

"Never mind," said Alex sitting down on the couch.

Miley laughed.

Anna ran to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your favorite cousin's friend," said Oliver.

Anna thought for a moment.

"Oliver!" she said opening the door.

Oliver picked Anna up and brought her over to the couch.

Oliver sat down and turned on the TV.

"Oliver," said Miley, "don't you have a TV in your suite?"

"Jackson is hogging it," he said still looking at the TV.

Miley got up and walked to the door.

"Come on Alex," she said, "Let's go get Lily."

Alex nodded and mouthed thank you to Miley.

"Anna do you want to come?" asked Alex.

Anna shook her head.

Alex shrugged and went out the door with Miley.

"Thank you so much," said Alex, "I did want to end up watching basketball or something!"

Miley laughed, "No problem," she said.

Miley walked over to the door of her suite and put in the key card.

The door opened to reveal Lily doing her hair.

"Wow! No hat today?" asked Miley.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Alright," said Miley, "Who's the guy?"

"W-w-what makes you think I like a guy? I don't like a guy! Why would I like a guy?" she asked really fast.

"Because you put on make-up, you aren't wearing a hat, and you talking really fast," said Miley.

Lily sighed, "Alright, alright," she said, "You know those twins that we always see in the lobby?" she asked.

Miley and Alex nodded.

"Well, one of them skateboards!" she said.

"They both skateboard," Alex pointed out.

"The one that always hits on Maddie," she said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," said Miley and Alex together.

"Well, have you talked to him?" asked Miley.

Lily shook her head.

"Well, let's go down to the lobby!" said Alex.

Lily nodded and went toward the door.

"Miley? Are you coming?" asked Lily.

Miley shook her head.

"Why?" asked Alex.

Miley blushed.

Alex and Lily looked at each other and smiled, "Who's they guy?" they both asked.

Miley rolled her eyes, "it's the other twin, his name is Cody," she said.

"How do you know his name?" asked Lily.

"Because I heard Maddie talking to them and telling them that Hannah isn't here," she said.

"Do you know the name of Cody's brother?" asked Lily.

"Zack," said Miley.

"Nice name," said Lily.

"Guys, I'm going down to the lobby, mostly because I'M STARVING!" said Alex.

"Alright, alright," said Miley. "Let's go get Daddy, Jackson, Oliver and Anna and then we can go," she said.

"Thank you!" she said.

Miley went over to the boy's suite and knocked. No answer.

"Jackson!" yelled Miley.

"Maybe they went over to my suite," said Alex.

"Ooh! Good idea!" said Lily.

Alex went to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Anna.

"Your favorite sister," said Alex.

Anna opened the door.

"Is Jackson and Mr. Stewart here?" asked Lily.

"Jackson is, who is Mr. Stewart?" asked Anna.

"Mr. Stewart is Uncle Robbie," said Alex.

"Oh! Yes they're here," said Anna.

Alex, Miley and Lily walked in.

"Guys, can we please go to breakfast now?" asked Alex.

Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie all nodded and walked to the door.

"Thank goodness! Finally!" she said.

Jackson came over and hit her on her arm.

"OW!" she said.

Oliver laughed.

"Shut it," she said walking out the door.

Oliver was unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter.

Alex rolled her eyes as she picked up Anna and walked over to elevator.


	14. Breakfast and Boys

Chapter 14

Alex picked Anna up and followed Miley and Lily into the elevator. Oliver followed Alex in and pushed the button to close the elevator doors. Jackson and Robbie went in the next elevator that came up.

When they got to the lobby, Maddie was just coming through the door.

"Maddie!" said Anna squirming out of Alex's arms and ran over to Maddie who picked Anna up and brought her over to Alex.

"Hey Anna Banana!" said Maddie.

Anna giggled and waved.

"Hey Maddie, are you working at Camp Tipton today?" asked Alex.

Maddie shook her head, "Not today, why?" she asked.

"Oh, because Miley, Lily, Gabi, Taylor and I are going out today, and I wanted Anna to go there, but I only wanted her to go if you were there," said Alex.

Maddie thought for a moment, "What if Anna hung out here with me at the candy counter?" she asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't bother you," said Alex. "It's your job!"

Maddie held up her hand, "It's no problem," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"Positive," she said.

"Thank you so much!" said Alex. "I'll get her a backpack of things and then after we have breakfast, I'll bring her over."

"Sounds good! Bye Anna," said Maddie walking away with Jackson.

Miley was dumbfounded.

"Is that Maddie, and JACKSON?" she asked starring.

"Apparently," said Alex.

Just then, two boys came skating into the lobby. One was wearing a blue superman shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The other guy was wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt with a black sweater vest, tan pants, and black sneakers.

"Hi," said Cody starring.

Miley starred at Cody.

Alex smiled, walked around and hit her on the arm. Miley glared at Alex and then turned back to Zack.

"I'm Miley," she said sticking out her hand.

"Cody," he said shaking it.

The other boy came up to Lily and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said sticking her hand out.

The guy shook it.

"I'm Zack," he said.

Lily started twirling a lock of her blonde hair between her finger.

Anna walked over to Alex, "Why are Lily and Cousin Miley acting so funny?" she asked.

Alex laughed, "It's what girls do when they like a guy," she said.

"Oh! Like you and Oliver!" said Anna.

Alex turned red as Oliver started laughing. She glared at Oliver who immediately stopped.

Miley and Lily continued talking to Cody and Zack while Alex was trying to hold back the fact that she would eat the candy counter if she was allowed too.

Finally after fifteen minutes of listening to Miley and Lily giggling at everything Zack and Cody said, Alex walked over to them.

"Guys, I'm going to go eat," said Alex.

"I'll go," said Oliver.

"I'll come with y'all," said Robbie.

Alex rolled her eyes. She walked over to the girls.

"GUYS!" she yelled.

Miley and Lily jumped a mile, as did Zack and Cody.

"WHAT!" they asked.

"We have to go eat! You can talk to these guys later!" she said.

"But, but, but," said Miley and Lily.

"NOW!" she said pointing to the restaurant.

Miley and Lily glared at Alex then waved to Zack and Cody. Alex smiled and followed the rest of them to the restaurant.

"Nice job," said Oliver.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Oh, so we can't talk to boys, but you can talk to your boyfriend?" said Lily.

Alex turned red, "Is this make fun of Alexandra Day?" she asked.

"Alexandra?" asked Oliver sitting down.

"Well, in holidays they always use your full name," she said sitting Anna in her highchair.

Oliver nodded.

Alex buckled Anna in and sat down next to her.

"At least I don't spend fifteen minutes giggling to everything he says," said Alex sitting and smiling as Miley and Lily turned red.

The seating arrangement was: Robbie, Miley, Lily, Anna, Alex and Oliver. Jackson was at breakfast with Maddie so there was a place missing at the table.

Breakfast went uneventfully. Miley, Lily and Alex gossiped while the guys talked about sports. Anna was quiet and ate her food trying to take in the huge restaurant.

There were about a hundred circular tables and each one of them had a soft white table cloth. Each table had four chairs, except for about five rectangular tables that had seven chairs.

"Alex? When am I going to Camp Tipton?" asked Anna.

"Well, actually Anna, you are going to hang out with Maddie at the candy counter!" she said.

"But what will I play with?" asked Anna.

"Well, I'll bring down a backpack of your favorite toys and…" said Alex.

"What?" asked Anna excitedly.

"I'll let you use my iPod, if you know that you can only listen to two play lists right?" she asked.

Anna nodded, "Hannah Montana and the one with the name Anna on it right?" she asked.

Miley turned around when she heard Hannah Montana.

Alex blushed, "What? They are good songs!" she said.

Miley laughed, "Thank you," she said.

"Anna loves them. I made a play list for her and a play list with Dora songs and stuff like that," she said.

Miley nodded, "Cool!"

Breakfast ended shortly after that and Alex, Anna, Miley and Lily went upstairs to help Anna pack her backpack.

When they got up to their room, it was pretty easy to pack for Anna since she already had the backpack she used when she was on the plane. The only difference was that Alex put her video iPod into the little pouch on the side of the backpack and she also she put her Nintendo DS in the front pouch.

"Alright, you ready?" asked Alex giving Anna the backpack.

Anna nodded, "Yup!" she said.

"Okay," said Alex putting her hair down and then putting it up in a tight bun, "You do know that you have to be careful when you play the iPod or the DS right?" she asked.

Anna nodded.

Alex smiled, "Alright, you ready to go see Maddie?" asked Alex.

Anna started jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said laughing.

Anna walked out to the living room where Lily and Miley were, and Alex ran into her bedroom and grabbed her purse. She grabbed her wallet, which had money and her credit card, on the nightstand.

She went back to the living room where Anna was watching Disney Channel with Lily and Miley.

"Guys, we gotta get going. It's," she said looking at her watch, "9:45, and Gabi and Taylor said to meet them at 10."

Miley and Lily ignored her and continued watching TV.

"You know, I bet Zack and Cody are downstairs," she said turning around to a can of soda. Before she turned around, Miley and Lily were at the door.

Alex laughed.

"Alex? Why are you laughing?" asked Anna.

"I just thought of something funny," she said ruffling Anna's hair.

Miley and Lily were at the elevator by the time Alex and Anna got out of the suite. They ran to catch up, Anna going as fast as she can with her big backpack on her backpack. By the time they got there, Anna was panting so hard and looked like she was about to fall over from lack of oxygen.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Miley and Lily walked in, and Alex carried Anna in so she wouldn't pass out.

When the elevator opened, Alex walked out and put Anna on the ground. Maddie was already at the candy counter talking to Jackson, Zack and Cody.

"Told ya!" said Alex.

Miley and Lily rolled there eyes and went to talk to them.

Alex sighed and sat on the couch. Anna sat next to her and sighed imitating her sister.

Suddenly, Alex's sight went black.


	15. Author's Note! Sorry!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm really sorry to write an authors note, but I have a little problem. I have been thinking about the Lily x Cody, and Miley x Zack pairings. It is very hard to write, and I just got a review saying that it should Lily x Zack and Cody x Miley, and I agree. So, I am going to change the pairings. I really hope no one minds!**

**Again, sorry for the author's note!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Luvs-mm **


	16. Alex's secret and Dates

**For the people who didn't read the AN, the couples are Zack X Lilly, and Cody X Miley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following things:**

** 1. Hannah Montana**

**2. TSL**

** 3. HSM**

** 4. Andrew Clements or How My Private Personal Journal Became a Bestseller**

** 5. Dennys**

**These are things that are mentioned.**

Chapter 15

_Recap:_

_**Alex sighed and sat on the couch. Anna sat next to her and sighed imitating her sister.**_

_**Suddenly, Alex's sight went black.**_

_End of Recap_

The next thing Alex new was that she was on the floor with Maddie, Zack, Cody, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson and Anna looking at her. Her eye sight was blurry.

Oliver helped Alex up. She stumbled over to the couch where she fell on the couch.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"No, I forgot to take my insulin shot," she said.

"Alex, you have diabetes?" asked Oliver.

Alex nodded.

Miley rushed over with a little black bag.

Alex put the blood tester on her finger and she felt the pinch. She waited a second and then saw that her blood was too low. She gave herself the shot and ate a candy bar.

"Thank you guys," she said.

"It's no problem, are you sure you are okay?" asked Lily.

Alex nodded, "Thanks," she said. "Go talk to Zack and Cody!" she said becoming her old self.

Miley and Lily laughed, "She back!" they walked away and started talking to Zack and Cody.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Maddie sitting down.

Alex nodded, "It's my fault, and I was in such a rush that I forgot to take the shot."

Jackson came over and sat next to Alex.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alex nodded.

Alex stood up and walked over to Oliver.

"You still like me right?" she asked.

Oliver looked taken aback, "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Well," she said looking down, "I once dated this guy who was really nice….until he found out I had diabetes. He wouldn't come near me and broke up with me because he thought he could catch it."

Oliver lifted her head up so she was looking at him, "I would never break up with you because of something like this. That's stupid," he said.

Alex beamed, "Thanks," she said giving him a hug.

Just then, Anna came over and kicked Alex.

"Anna!" she said hopping up and down.

Anna frowned.

Oliver looked at Anna with a weird face; it was a combination of curiosity, sadness, and wonder.

Alex saw this face, "Don't worry about it, I know why she did it," she said.

Oliver nodded.

Alex brought Anna over to a couch away from everyone.

"Anna Miley Stewart, why did you kick me?" asked Alex.

Anna crossed her arms.

"Is this because of my little accident?" she asked looking at Anna straight in the eye.

Anna slightly nodded.

"Oh, Anna," she said giving her a hug. "We have been over this, mom and dad have been over this. It's a big deal when I have those attacks. Remember the time when it got really bad?" she asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alex was coming home from school. She was riding in the car with her mom and all of the sudden, she didn't feel well. She ignored it because she thought it was the bug that was going around. All of the sudden, she wasn't breathing well. She was gasping for breath._

"_Honey? Are you okay?" asked Alex's mom._

_Alex tried to answer but couldn't. She fainted._

_Alex's mom turned the car and sped off to the hospital as fast as she could without getting a ticket._

_When she got to the hospital, they took Alex into a room and did a bunch of tests on her._

_When the doctor came out, he assured Alex's parents and Anna that she was fine; she just had diabetes's attack. Everyone was so relieved._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I was so scared," said Anna.

Alex nodded, "People just want to make it sure it doesn't happen again."

Anna gave Alex a hug, "I'm sorry," she said crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said, "don't cry, just know that sometimes I need some attention too, okay?" she said.

Anna nodded and wiped her tears.

"Come on, let's go talk to Oliver," she said.

Anna walked over with Alex behind her.

**Meanwhile….**

"So Cody, what do you like to do for fun?" asked Miley.

"I like to read," he said quietly.

"Oh, me too, I love "How My Private Personal Journal Became a Bestseller," she said.

"Wow, that's a long title," he said laughing.

"Yeah, it took me a like ten minutes to tell the person at the bookstore that it was one book!" she said laughing.

Cody laughed, "I love to read Andrew Clements books," he said.

"Oh yeah, those are awesome!" said Miley, "My favorite one is The School Story."

"Mine is Frindle," said Cody.

Miley smiled. She really liked Cody

**Meanwhile….**

"So Zack, you skateboard?" asked Lily.

Zack nodded, "It's my life!" he said.

"Mine too!" said Lily.

"No way!" said Zack.

Lily nodded, "I know, it's hard to believe that a girl actually does something like that," she said laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he said looking for a way out.

"It's fine," she said smiling.

Zack smiled.

"Maybe we could skateboard sometime," said Zack, "I know this AWESOME skate park that we could go to."

"L-like on a d-date?" asked Lily nervously.

"If you want it to be," said Zack.

Lily nodded and smiled.

Zack leaned forward about to kiss Lilly when Mr. Moseby went by and said, "No kissing in the lobby."

Zack fell forward, and Lilly laughed and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" asked Lilly.

Zack nodded, "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's no problem," she said.

"So, I'll meet you in the lobby at six, and maybe we can go to a movie afterward, you like Spy Kids?" he asked.

"Love it!" she said. "But it hasn't been out for years," she said.

"Well, I know this movie theatre that plays about a hundred different movies, and it plays all three," he said.

"Wow! Alright, I'll meet you here at six," she said.

"Alright, see you later," said Zack walking away.

"Bye," said Lily.

**Meanwhile….**

"So," said Alex sitting down next to Maddie, "how was your date?"

Maddie blushed, "amazing," she said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Maddie and Jackson walked out of the hotel hand in hand._

_"So, where would you like to go?" asked Jackson._

_"What about Denny's?" she asked._

_"Sounds great!" said Jackson. They walked in silence for a while. Maddie decided to break the silence._

_"What brings you to Boston?" asked Maddie._

_"Well, you know Miley is Hannah, so she had a concert here and I decided to come because my best friend Cooper said it was the best," said Jackson._

_"Well, is living up to your speciation?" asked Maddie._

_Jackson looked at Maddie, "Oh yeah," he said._

_Maddie blushed and continued to talk to Jackson on the way there. Finally they got there and they were seated._

_"Welcome to Denny's, I'll be your waiter Jason," he said. He looked at Maddie._

_"Order whatever you want, it's on the house," he said smiling._

_Maddie laughed, "Sorry, I'm not available," she said laughing._

_Jason frowned and muttered, "Whatever," as he walked away._

_Maddie laughed, "That was the worst attempt I have ever heard!" _

_Jackson laughed, "Yeah, and trust me, I've tried many attempts."_

_They looked at menu and about five minutes later, and female waitress came out._

_"Hi! I'm your new waitress, Jessica, Jason is having a little problem" she said._

_Maddie giggled under her breath._

_"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Jessica._

_"Yeah, can I have a diet Coke?" she asked._

_"Certainly, and you sir?" Jessica asked turning toward Jackson._

_"I'll have a…diet coke also," he said._

_"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," she said walking away._

_As soon as she was far away, Maddie and Jackson burst out laughing._

_"A PROBLEM?" she asked laughing._

_"I don't know," Jackson said between laughs._

_A few minutes later, Jessica came out with two glasses of soda. She set them down in front of them._

_"Are you ready to order?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'll have pancakes, eggs, and bacon," said Jackson._

_"Would you like to have cheese on your eggs?" Jessica asked._

_Jackson nodded._

_"And you ma'am?" asked Jessica._

_"I'll have a cheese omelet, with cheddar cheese," she said._

_"Okay and I'll get you a refill," she said taking their glasses._

_"Thank you," said Maddie._

_"Thanks," said Jackson._

_Maddie and Jackson talked about their lives while they waited for their food to come._

_"I can not believe he had you dress up as a girl!" said Maddie._

_"Yeah, Rico is evil," he said._

_"Did you get the raise?" asked Maddie._

_"Yeah, then I dumped seaweed on him!" he said._

_Maddie laughed._

_"So, did you get the girl?" she asked._

_Jackson shook his head, "Rico convinced her that he was innocent," he said._

_"Aww…did he hurt your feelings?" asked Maddie in a baby voice._

_Jackson hit her on the arm._

_Maddie laughed._

_Ten minutes later, Jessica came out with the food and their sodas._

_"I am sorry it took so long!" she said._

_"Hey, it was only fifteen minutes! Its fine!" said Maddie._

_Jessica smiled, "Thanks," she said. "Well, is there anything you need?" she asked._

_Maddie and Jackson shook there heads._

_"Alright, let me know if you need anything!" she said walking away._

_Maddie and Jackson continued talking._

_"Wait, London made you do what?" he asked._

_"Made me dress up like a dog clown for her dogs party," she said. _

_Jackson laughed, "I still can't believe she threw a party for her dog!" he said._

_"Yeah, two bit me and one went on my leg!" she said cringing at the memory._

_Jackson laughed._

_Maddie and Jackson continued eating and exchanging stories._

_Maddie looked at her watch, "Oh no, we gotta go soon!" she said._

_"Okay, hold on a sec," said Jackson. "Hey Jessica, can we have the check?" he asked._

_Jessica nodded and brought the check._

_Jackson saw the check and signed it, "How much should we tip her?" asked Jackson._

_Maddie held up a ten dollar bill. "Ten dollars," she said._

_Jackson nodded._

_Maddie put the money on the table and Jackson put the money in the little pouch of the booklet._

_They walked back into the hotel._

_Right before they got back, Jackson leaned forward and kissed Maddie. _

_Maddie blushed and went inside, hand in hand with Jackson._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow!" said Alex.

Maddie nodded, "It was awesome!"

Just then, Gabriella and Taylor came in. Gabriella was wearing a purple tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was down and curled. Taylor had on a blue t-shirt, a jean skirt, and black blue flip flops.

**Meanwhile….**

Miley saw Gabriella and Taylor and sighed, "I'm sorry Cody, I've got to go," she said.

"Okay, do you want to go dancing later?" he asked.

Miley nodded, "sounds like fun!"

"Alright I'll meet you in the lobby at seven," said Cody.

"Alright, see you later," said Miley.

Miley walked over to Gabriella and Taylor where Lilly was already there.

**Meanwhile….**

"Maddie, I'm sorry, I gotta go," said Alex.

Maddie smiled, "No problem. Where's Anna?" she asked.

Alex walked over to Anna who was talking to Oliver.

"Alright Anna, I'm going to go now, okay?" she asked.

Anna nodded and ran over to Maddie.

"I'll see you later," said Alex.

"Bye," said Oliver.

Alex gave him a kiss and walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"You guys ready?" asked Taylor.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's go!" said Gabriella.

**A/N: I have no idea how diabetes work, but it was the only thing that clicked...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N 2: I have business I need to attend to for the next couple of weeks, so I might not post for a while. I MIGHT post again tomorrow...It just depends :)**


	17. Who's Mitchel?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 16! I'm doing a disclaimer because you can probably figure out if I own something or not. LOLOL! Today's is extra long! Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N 2: In the last chapter, I wote Anna's whole name in: Anna Miley Stewart. Well, I must've remembered it from Luvs-Mitchel-Musso's stories, so I don't own that. LOL**

Chapter 16

Alex walked over to Anna and kneeled down so that she was at Anna's height.

"Alright, I'll be gone for most of the day, so I'll be gone for nap time," she said.

"But how am I going to take a nap?" Anna asked.

"After lunch time, Jackson is going to take you upstairs and you will take your nap and then you can come back down," said Alex.

Anna nodded and gave Alex a hug. Alex hugged her back and then got up and thanked Maddie.

"Thank you so much Maddie!" she said.

"It's no problem! Does she have a lunch or no?" asked Maddie.

Alex's eyes got wide, "Oh man, I knew I forgot something!" she said.

Jackson came over, "You are very lucky you have me for a cousin," he said holding his wallet. "I'll take her to McDonald's for lunch," he said.

Alex smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much!" she said.

"No problem," he said.

Alex waved and walked over to the girls.

"Stop right there Alexandra Lydia Stewart!" said a voice.

Alex cringed, "Oh no," she said under her breath.

Robbie walked over to Alex, "I have it from a reliable source, that you had an attack," he said.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she asked. '_Oh no, if he knows, he might not let me go_!' she thought

"Drop it Alexandra!" he said.

Alex sighed, "Fine, I did have one, but it was over in a minute, and Miley helped me!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you yell at me!" he said.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

Robbie took a deep breath, "It's okay, but I need to know these things," he said looking at her.

"Yes sir," she said, "Can I still go with my friends?" she asked.

Robbie sighed, "Yes, but we get back to Malib-oops," he said.

"What are you talking about? I live in Tennessee," she said.

"Right, my bad," he said quickly.

Alex shrugged, "Hey," she said as he was walking away. Robbie turned around, "Who told you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," he said.

Alex sighed, "Okay," she said. She walked over to the girls.

"Sorry guys," she said.

"No problem," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Taylor.

Miley and Lily were staring off into space. Alex pinched their arms.

"OW!" they both yelled.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Not anymore!" they both said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Why were you guys starring off into space?" she asked.

"I got a date!" they both said

"Me too!" they both said again.

"No way!" they both said again.

"Okay, you guys REALLY need to stop!" said Alex, "So, who are you are going out with?"

"Zack!" said Lily.

"No way!" said Alex.

"I haven't been this happy since Jake Ryan learned my name!" said Lily.

Alex laughed, "So, who are you going out with?" she asked turning to Miley.

"Cody!" she said. "I have been this happy since I was almost about kiss Jake Ryan!" she said.

"O-kay," said Alex.

"Where should we go first?" asked Gabriella.

All the girls thought for a minute, "Mall!" they all said.

They all walked out and called a cab. They got in and headed toward the mall.

"Oh my gosh! I saw Monster House a couple weeks ago! It was awesome!" said Alex.

"Oh my gosh, I know! I saw it, and I couldn't stop laughing!" said Lilly.

Alex nodded. (I know I put Mitchel in the story, but I love the jokes about it, so, pretend I didn't LOL)

"Didn't that DJ kid remind you of someone?" asked Miley.

"He was played by some Mitchel person," said Alex.

"Maybe Oliver will know!" said Lilly.

"Why would Oliver know?" asked Gabriella.

"He loves scary movies," said Alex.

"But Monster House wasn't that scary," said Lilly.

"I know, but he might know…." said Miley.

Alex nodded and picked up her phone and called Oliver and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" said Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, Its Alex," she said.

"Hey there," he said.

"Have you ever heard of a Mitchel person, you know, he was in Monster House?" asked Alex.

"Uh…I have no idea who you are talking about, but that DJ kid did remind me of someone," he said.

"We know that, we are trying to figure out who!" said Alex.

"Well, I have no idea," he said.

"Okay, thanks anyway," she said.

"No problem. Hey, do you want to go out on a date tonight?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" she said.

"Awesome, I'll meet you in the lobby at eight!" he said.

"Okay, see you later, love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said.

Alex closed the phone, "Well, he wasn't any help!" she said.

"Yeah, but you have a date tonight!" said Miley.

Alex's eyes got wide, "Oh my gosh! What am I supposed to wear?" she asked.

"Alex! We are at the mall! There has to be something in here you can wear," said Taylor.

Alex nodded.

The girls paid the cab driver and got out. They walked into the mall.

"Wow!" said Alex.

"You act like you've never been to the mall!" said Miley.

"Miley, you know what it's like in Tennessee!" said Alex in a southern accent.

Miley nodded, "True," she said.

"Well," said Gabriella, "Let's not stand here, let's go!"

Alex, Miley, Lilly, Taylor and Gabriella started walking around.

First, they headed into Papaya to look for an outfit for Miley.

"So, Miley," said Gabriella, "Are you a skirt or dress person?"

"Skirt," she said.

Alex held up a pink mini skirt with ruffles at the hem, "This?"

"Hmmm….I don't think so…." she said.

Alex put it back and continued looking at the rack.

"What about this?" asked Taylor holding up a red mini skirt with black dots all over it.

"I don't think so," said Miley.

"What about this?" asked Gabriella. She was holding up a teal knee-length skirt with sparkles all over it.

"Now that's cute!" said Miley. She walked over to it and took it into the dressing room. She came out about a minute later wearing the skirt.

"That looks great on you!" said Lilly.

Everyone agreed.

"Alright," said Miley. She walked back into the dressing room and came out wearing her pants.

"Now we need a shirt," said Lilly.

They all headed over to the shirt section.

"What about this?" asked Alex holding up a plain white t-shirt.

Miley thought about it, "Maybe," she said.

Alex held on to it.

"What about this?" asked Taylor holding up a black crop top.

"I'm not sure," said Miley.

"I found a shirt!" said Lilly. She held up a white tee shirt with light blue stars on it.

"That might be a little to flashy Lils," she said.

Lilly shrugged and put it back.

"What about this?" asked Gabriella holding up a black spaghetti strap top.

Miley shook her head.

"This?" asked Lilly holding up a pink tank top with ruffles on the edges.

Miley shook her head.

"What are you and Cody doing?" asked Alex.

"Dancing," Miley answered looking through a rack of dresses.

"Wow," said Alex.

"This?" asked Lilly holding up a brown halter top with teal lines at the bottom.

Miley took it in to the dressing room along with the skirt. She came out about a minute later. The shirt left about an inch of her stomach showing, and looked great along with the teal skirt.

"Wow," said Taylor.

"Wow," said Lily, Gabriella and Alex.

"You like it?" she asked.

"We love!" they all said.

Miley laughed. She went back into the dressing room and came out in her old outfit. She took it up the register and gave the cashier a credit card and walked out.

"Where next?" she said.

"Let's do Alex next!" said Taylor.

"What! No! I mean," Alex stuttered.

"Oh come on!" said Gabriella. They dragged her Girls World (Made it up!) and they went over to the pink section.

"What are you and Oliver doing?" asked Taylor.

"Uh..." said Alex.

Lilly and Miley laughed, "Sounds fun," said Miley.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Should I call Oliver and ask?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, we need to know," said Miley looking through a rack of shirts.

Alex nodded and just then, her phone rang.

She looked at her caller ID, it said Oliver Cell.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," said Oliver.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight," he said.

"I don't know…" she said, "I was just about to ask you the same question!"

Oliver laughed, "What about dancing? Cody and Miley are going," he said.

"You mean like a double date?" she asked.

"Yeah, Cody said it was fine, you just need to ask Miley," said Oliver.

"Okay…" she put the phone face down on her shoulder. "Miles?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alex?" she asked.

"Cody and Oliver want to know if we can double date?" she asked.

Miley nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun!" she said.

Alex put the phone to her ear, "She said yes!" she said.

"Awesome, so we will meet you at the lobby at seven!" he said.

"Okay, see you then," she said.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said.

Alex hung up the phone and went to a rack of dresses and mini skirts.

"What about this?" she asked holding up a pink mini strapless dress.

"Try. It. On. Now!" commanded Miley.

Alex laughed, "Okay," she said. She walked into the dressing room and came out. The pink dress was light pink and had ribbons that wrapped around her wrist.

"You like?" she asked.

All the girls were awe.

"It's FAB-U-LOUS!" said Lilly.

"Totally!" said Taylor.

"Fantastic!" said Gabriella.

"Gorgeous!" said Miley.

Alex beamed, "Thanks guys," she said. She went back into the dressing room and came out wearing her old outfit.

"I think I'm gonna get it," she said walking over to the cashier.

"That will be one hundred dollars," said the lady coldly. She had blonde hair and wore a gray button up shirt with a light blue under shirt. She had on a gray skirt. (Remember the snobby sales lady from No So Suite 16 and What the Hey? That's her)

Alex gave her the credit card.

"Size two, aren't we being a bit daring?" she asked as she rang up the dress.

"Oh no you didn't," said Alex taking the card back.

Alex took the bag and walked out of the storm fuming.

"Alex, what's the matter?" asked Miley.

"That lady called me fat!" she said.

"Oh no she didn't!" said Lilly.

Alex nodded and sighed.

"Oh come on girl!" said Taylor, "You so aren't fat! Now, let's go find an outfit for Lilly!"

Alex nodded and followed Lilly into Sk8er Grl World.

"Why are we in here?" asked Alex.

"Well, since Zack and I are going skating, I thought we should go in here," said Lilly.

Alex nodded.

Lilly walked over to a shirt and pant outfit. She went into the dressing room and came out a minute later wearing a pink camouflage shirt and black jeans.

"Wow! That is awesome! I'm so getting one in blue!" said Alex. She got the exact same shirt and pants combo, except the shirt was blue camo shirt.

"Okay, so everyone has their outfit?" asked Gabriella.

Alex, Lilly and Miley nodded.

"Alright, now let's shop till we drop!" said Miley.

Miley, Lilly, Alex, Gabriella, and Taylor shopped till they dropped. Literally. By four, they were ready to collapse. When they got back to the Tipton, Lilly, Miley, Gabriella, and Taylor went upstairs, while Alex went up to the candy counter where Anna was listening to Alex's iPod.

"Hey Maddie," said Alex sleepily.

"Hey," said Maddie looking at Alex, "Have fun?"

Alex nodded, "Now I know what they mean by shop til' you drop!" she said laughing.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it when you get back to Mal-oops," said Maddie.

"Why is everyone saying I'm going back to Malibu?" asked Alex. "I like in Tennessee!"

"Sorry, I just got confused," said Maddie.

Alex shrugged and walked over to Anna.

"Did you have fun?" Alex asked.

Anna nodded, "It was awesomeful!" she said.

Alex laughed, "I think you mean awesome."

"Nope, awesomeful," she said.

Alex shrugged and took Anna's backpack.

"Here you go," said Alex giving Maddie a fifty dollar bill.

Maddie looked at it like it was gold, "No, I can't take this. I mean,"

"Yes you can!" said Alex interrupting, "You babysat her for eight hours!"

Maddie looked up shyly, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said.

Maddie gave Alex a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," said Alex. "Say good-bye Anna!"

"Good-bye Anna!" Anna said not paying any attention.

Alex laughed and headed toward the elevator. When the elevator dinged, Alex and Anna got in and waved to Maddie.

When they got up to their floor, Alex went over to her Robbie and Jackson's room. Alex knocked on the door.

Robbie came to the door, "What's up Alexandra?" he asked.

"Well, Miley, Lilly, and I have to get ready for our dates, so I was wondering if you could watch her?" she asked.

Robbie looked at her uncertainly, "Aw, alright, I'll watch her," he said.

Alex squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

Robbie gave Alex a hug and took Anna into the room and shot the door.

Alex went to her door and put in the keycard and the door unlocked. Alex opened the door and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

A minute later, Alex shot up. "Oh my gosh! We only have two hours for Lilly to get ready!"

Miley shot up and ran over to the stack of bags and started to try to find the bag with the skateboard on it.

"Here it is!" she said holding up the bag. She threw it to Lilly and Lilly ran into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing the outfit and Miley pushed her into a chair.

"OW!" said Lilly.

Miley rolled her eyes and started to put make-up on Lilly. She applied pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush and pink lip gloss.

Lilly got up and was pushed back into the chair by Alex.

"OW!" said Lilly.

Alex rolled her eyes and got out the hair curler and started to curl the bottom of her hair.

"Wa la!" said Alex.

"It is Perfecto!" said Miley.

Gabi and Taylor nodded.

"Oh snap! Lilly, it's 6:45!" said Gabriella.

Lilly jumped up, waited a minute to make sure that no one would push her back down and ran to her suitcase to grab her skateboard gear.

"Have fun Lilly!" said Alex.

"Have a great time!" said Taylor.

"Be back by ten!" said Miley.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes ma'am," she said. She walked out the door, skateboard in hand.

"Well Alex, we better get ready," said Miley. Alex nodded and dug through the mountain of shopping bags and found the papaya bag, and threw it to Miley, and it hit Miley, square in the face.

"Ow! That hit me in the eye!" said Miley.

Alex laughed and found the Girl's World bag.

"Well, we better get going," said Taylor.

"We do?" asked Gabriella.

"YES! We are all having dinner at Outback!" said Taylor.

Gabriella sighed, "Alright, see you guys later," she said.

"Bye!" they both said as Gabriella and Taylor walked out the door.

Alex went into the bathroom while Miley went into the bedroom to change. Alex put on her dress tied the ribbons around her waist, and put on the pink heeled sandals she had bought at Payless. She put her hair up into a bun and left a few strands hanging down. She put on a little bit of make-up, barely enough to be noticeable. Meanwhile, Miley put on her teal skirt and the brown halter top. She straightened her hair and then put it up into a bun and left a few strands, and curled them. Miley put on a little more make-up then Alex, and then stepped out of the bedroom as soon as Alex stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look great!" they both said.

"No you do!" they both said again.

"Okay, okay, we both look good," they both said. The started laughing hysterically.

Miley walked over to the mountain of bags and pulled out a bag from Claire's. She pulled out two purses, a pink hand purse (is that what's it's called? It's a tiny purse you hold in your hand) for Alex, and a teal purse for herself. She handed the purses to Alex and they both put their cell phones, lip gloss, and their wallet into the purses.

Alex sighed, "Here we go!" she said.

Miley nodded and walked out the door, followed by Alex.

**Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I am SOO sorry it took so long! I had 3 papers due this week, so I was writing this chapter here and there this week! Hope you enjoy!**

**OH! There is a secret in this story, probably SO obvious, but if you figure it out, PM me! I'll put your name (or S/N) in my next A/N and I'll PM you the next chapter when I have it written!**


	18. Lilly's Date

_**Chapter 17: Lilly's date**_

Lilly walked down the hall, skateboard in hand. She pushed the button on the elevator and got in. While she was riding down, she took a deep breath. The elevator dinged and Lilly walked out.

When she got out of the elevator, Zack wasn't there. She walked over to the candy counter where Maddie was working.

"Hey Maddie, what are you doing here? Didn't your shift end at five?" she asked.

"Hey Lilly, I'm working a double shift, so I'm here until eleven," she said putting her elbows on the counter.

"That stinks," said Lilly.

"No, not really, I need the money, and I'm hanging out with Gabriella while I'm working," she said.

"Wow, that's a nice way to work," she said.

Maddie nodded, "What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I have a date with Zack," said Lilly.

Maddie smiled, "That's great, but does Zack know you're leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

Lilly shook her head, "No, but I don't know how to tell him! I really like him! More than I have ever liked anyone," (Was that cheesy? I hope not LOL) she said.

Maddie nodded sympathetically, "Well, you have to tell him sooner or later," she said.

Lilly nodded.

Just then Zack came down wearing green camouflage shirt and blue jeans with his skateboard.

Zack ran over to Lilly ignoring Mr. Moseby saying "No running in the lobby!"

"Hey Lilly, you look great!" said Zack.

"Thanks," she said.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Lilly nodded and put her helmet on, "See you later Maddie," she said.

Maddie waved, "Bye Zack, bye Lilly!" she said.

Zack and Lilly walked out of the hotel.

Maddie sighed, "It's about time he got a girlfriend," she said flipping through a magazine.

Zack and Lilly got on their skateboards and rode to the skate park.

After about five minutes of riding, Lilly asked, "Zack, how far away is the skate park?"

"We're almost there, don't worry," he said. He skated up farther.

Lilly nodded and skated a little faster to catch up with Zack.

About three minutes later they arrived at an indoor skatepark.

"Wow!" said Lilly, "I've never been to an indoor skate park," she said stepping off of her skateboard.

"Really, wow, have you been missing out," said Zack walking through the doors, followed by Lilly.

Lilly walked in and gasped, "Wow," was all that came out.

The skate park was two stories high. On the first floor, there were three half pipes, two huge ramps, and ten rails. (Work with me on this, I have never been skating before LOL) On the second story, there was a huge obstacle course that had things you had to jump over, go around and even go under! In addition, there were about twenty different places to eat also.

Zack laughed, "You ready?" he asked strapping on his pads.

Lilly nodded and strapped on her pads and hand guards.

Zack and Lilly raced each other to the top of the half pipe and started to show each other tricks that they could do. (Again, work with me here, LOL)

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Zack.

"Easy," said Lilly. "First, you go down the half pipe, get as much speed as you can, the go up and grab then you twirl around," she said. "Watch," she said.

Lilly went down the half pipe, went up and twirled the skateboard around three times and landed safely down on the half pipe.

"That's amazing!" said Zack.

"Thanks," she said. "I have a half pipe in my backyard, so I practice whenever I can," she said.

Zack nodded, "Watch this," he said.

Zack went down the half pipe, went up into the air and picked up his legs and came back down.

"Amateur!" said Lilly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes and did the exact same thing; only she spun as she did it.

"What is it with you and spinning?" he asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Even though I'm a tomboy, I still have SOME girlish instincts," she said.

"Okay, let me try," he said. He came down and went up in the air, but when Zack tried to spin, he fell flat on his back. Lilly burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks! Try this!" he said. He went down the half pipe and went up in the air and did three back flips and came back down perfectly.

"Wow!" said Lilly, "how did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm not telling!" he said. "You try!" he said.

Lilly nodded, she went up in the air, but only did two back flips before she came back down.

"How'd you do three?" she asked.

"When you are up in the air, do them as fast as you can, okay?" he asked.

Lilly nodded and tried again. This time, she did four back flips before she came down.

"H-h-how did you do that?" asked Zack.

"It's all about speed," she said.

Zack nodded and tried again, this time he did four too.

"Great job!" said Lilly.

"Thanks," said Zack.

"Attention! The competition is about to begin! If you want to participate, be on the second floor in five minutes!" came a voice over the intercom.

"Lilly, let's do it!" said Zack.

"Yeah!" she said. She and Zack ran toward the elevator and went up to the second floor. When they got there, they went over to the women at a table to get their numbers.

"Lilly, you are number 36, and Zack, you are number 37," said the lady.

They nodded.

"You are going down, Malibu!" said Zack.

"We'll see about that, Boston!" said Lilly.

"Alright everyone! Here are the rules, no contact between players whatsoever, otherwise you'll be disqualified. If you fall off your skateboard, you are out. The last person still in the game or the first person that finishes wins a trophy a fifty dollars! There are ten obstacles to get around! Everyone ready?" asked the announcer.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Get into your places! When you hear the sound, start skateboarding!"

They got in their places, and when they heard the starting gunshot, everyone was off.

There were a hundred people playing, and about fifty of them were out by the first obstacle. By the second obstacle, ten more people were out, but Zack and Lilly were still in the game. By the fifth obstacle, only seven people were left, but Zack and Lilly were still in it. By the eighth obstacle, only four people were left, Zack, Lilly, a girl named Emily, and boy named Dylan. At the ninth obstacle, Emily fell off of her skateboard and Dylan bumped into her, falling off of his skateboard.

"You're going down Malibu!" yelled Zack.

"Yeah right, Boston!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly pulled ahead, but Zack was right behind her. Lilly swerved around a wall, while Zack jumped over it, giving him a lead. Lilly went as fast as she could. She and Zack were neck and neck.

2 FEET FROM THE FINISH LINE!

1 FOOT!

6 INCHES!

1 INCH!

"The winner is, Lilly Truscott from Malibu!" said the announcer.

Lilly started took off her helmet and smiled.

"Nice job Malibu," said Zack taking off his helmet.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said.

The announcer handed her a trophy and the check.

"Let's here it for Lilly Truscott from Malibu, CA!" said the announcer.

Everyone cheered.

A half an hour later, Zack and Lilly were sitting at a table in the skate park.

"Well," said Zack, "you want to go see the movie now?" he asked.

Lilly nodded and wiped her forehead, "Yeah, I need to cool down," she said.

She and Zack left the skate park and walked out into a cool Massachusetts night.

"So, where is the movie theatre?" asked Lilly.

Zack laughed, "Right there," he said pointing to a huge movie theatre right across the street.

Lilly turned red, "My bad," she said.

Zack laughed, "No biggie, let's go," he said.

"Where did you learn to skateboard?" asked Zack.

"My big brother, he taught me how to skateboard," she said walking into the movie theatre, "You?" she asked.

"Well, I don't remember exactly. We moved around so much after my parents got divorced, I guess my dad," he said.

"Cool! My dad is an accountant, so he was never into sports," said Lilly.

"Too bad," said Zack. "Two for Spy Kids 3," he said to the ticket person. "Is that movie okay?" he asked.

Lilly nodded.

"Here you go," said the ticket person handing the tickets to him along with the 3D glasses.

"Thanks," they both said.

Zack walked over to the concession counter.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"A kid's size popcorn, a kid size soda and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough," she said.

"Okay," he said.

After about five minutes, they got up to the front.

"What would you like?" asked the guy behind the counter.

"Two kid size popcorns, two kid size sodas, and two packs of chocolate chip cookie dough," said Zack.

The guy nodded and brought back the popcorn and the drinks, and then he brought the candy.

"That'll be fifteen dollars," he said.

Zack nodded and reached into his pocket and took out a ten dollar bill. He looked in his other pocket and didn't find anything.

"Here," she said giving him a five dollar bill.

Zack smiled, "Thanks!" he said. He gave the money to the concession worker and gave Lilly her snacks and took his. They walked into the movie theatre. (Okay, I don't remember the movie at all, so I'll do my best)

The previews started about a minute later.

"I hate these things," she said watching the previews.

"I agree," Zack said.

About ten minutes later, everyone put on their glasses and the movie started.

A girl came in by her twirling ponytails. 'She looks so familiar' thought Lilly.

She started talking to Juni. (This is where, I make things up, LOL)

"Listen Gerti, I don't want to go back to the OSS," said Juni.

"But why?" she asked.

"I'm happy without it," he said.

Gerti shrugged, "Alright, see you later Juni," she said flying away by her ponytails.

Lilly was really into the movie. She had never seen it, but she felt like she had….like she had been there when it was filmed. She shrugged it off though.

Around the middle of the movie, Zack put his arm around Lilly, who blushed.

The movie ended and Zack got up.

"Hold on a second Zack," she said looking at the credits.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to see who played Gerti," she said.

Zack shrugged.

"Here we go! Gerti was played by Emily…Osment," she said, "Never heard of her. Alright, sorry about that Zack," she said standing up.

"No big deal," he said.

"She just seemed so familiar!" she said walking outside.

"That happened to me! When I saw "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus" I thought the boy seemed familiar, but he was played by a kid named Cole Sprouse, along with another kid, but I can't remember his name!" he said.

Lilly strapped on her helmet and started skating.

"Oh well," she said.

They stopped at the Tipton about ten minutes later. Lilly was just about to go inside when Zack said, "Lilly, wait!"

Lilly turned around and Zack kissed her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do that in the lobby, Mr. Moseby would've gotten mad," he said.

Lilly took a deep breath, "Zack, I have some bad news," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going home tomorrow," she said as she sat down.

"Oh, that is bad news," he said sitting down next to her.

Lilly sighed, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Zack, "we can make this work!" he said.

"How are we going to make it work? Malibu is in California!" she said.

"It is? Oh, I thought it was Ohio," he said.

Lilly looked at him.

"Well, we can still make it work," he said.

"How?" she asked again.

"Hello? Have you ever heard on cell phones, IM, text messaging?" he asked

Lilly slapped her forehead, "I never even thought of that!" she said.

"Here," she said taking out a piece of paper, "My IM screen name is Sk8erGrl, and my cell phone number is 555-7863," she said writing all that down.

"Okay," said Zack, "My IM screen name is handsometwin and my cell phone number is 555-1245," he said writing that down.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow right? We leave at noon," she said.

Zack nodded, I'll be in the lobby all morning.

Lilly nodded and stood up, "See you tomorrow," she said.

She walked inside, holding on to the paper for dear life.

Maddie was still working at the candy counter and talking to Gabriella.

"Hey Maddie," said Lilly picking up her skate board, which was hard, because of the trophy.

"Hey Lilly, where did you get the trophy?" she asked.

"Oh, I won a skateboarding contest," she said as she walked over.

"So, did you tell him?" asked Maddie.

Lilly nodded, "He thought Malibu was in Ohio, but after that, we exchanged IM screen names, e-mails, stuff like that," she said.

"Cool, do you want mine?" asked Maddie.

"Okay," said Lilly.

"Okay," said Maddie writing it down, "My screen name is CandyGrl," she said handing her the paper.

"Do you want mine?" asked Gabriella.

"Totally!" said Lilly.

"Okay, mine IM is just-like-kindergarten," she said.

Lilly nodded, "Is it okay if I give these to Miley too?" she asked.

They nodded, "I'm sure Taylor and Troy will give you theirs too," said Gabriella.

Lilly nodded, "Miley and Oliver should give you theirs tomorrow too," she said.

They nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Lilly going to the elevator.

Maddie and Gabriella waved.

The elevator closed and Lilly started to think about the amazing night she'd had.


	19. What Happened?

**MAJOR SADNESS ALERT! Danceee15, if you PM me, then I have an idea for your prize...:) **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 18: What Happened?_**

Alex and Miley walked down the hall, Alex making sure that she wouldn't trip on her dress. They got in the elevator, pressed the button, and felt the elevator going down.

"Miley, I'm nervous," said Alex.

"Why? You've gone out with lots of guys before," she said.

"Wanna hear a secret? I said I've known a lot of guys, never actually went out with them. I was never pretty enough, or popular enough," she said looking down.

"Wow," said Miley, "How could you say you aren't pretty enough?"

"I never said I wasn't pretty enough, I said the guys thought I was never pretty enough. They always went out with Belinda and Becky, blonde, tall, destined to be models," Alex said putting her head against the wall.

"Oh, I remember them, yeah, they are a lot like Amber and Ashley, only not blonde," she said.

Alex nodded, "Oliver is the first guy that ever liked me, liked me," she said, "I really hope this lasts."

Miley put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder, "It will," she said.

The elevator dinged and both girls walked out, only to see that the boys weren't there yet. They both walked over to Maddie.

"Hey Maddie," said Miley. "Has Lilly left already?" she asked.

Maddie nodded, "Left about an hour go," she said. "Man, this girl looks so familiar!" said Maddie holding up the picture of Ashley Tisdale.

"Riiiiight, if you say so," said Alex.

"Weren't you and Jackson supposed to watch a baseball game?" asked Miley.

Maddie sighed and flipped the magazine to a Zac Efron page, "Mr. Moseby put double shifts on me at the last minute. So we are going to go to breakfast tomorrow," she said. "Wow, he's cute!" she said looking at the picture.

Miley and Alex nodded.

Just then, Oliver and Cody walked out of the hotel. Oliver was wearing a black sports jacket, a white shirt, tan pants and black shoes. Cody was wearing a yellow jacket, a white shirt, brown pants, and white shoes.

Oliver walked over to Alex and looked at her dress, "If I had known you were going to dress up, I would have worn a better outfit!" he said.

Alex laughed, "You look fine! I just hope I'm not over dressed," she said looking down.

"You look fine," he said giving her a hug.

Alex beamed.

Cody walked over to Miley.

"Miley you look fabulous!" he said.

"Oh, thank you," she said, "so do you!"

"I got this for you," he said giving her a bracelet.

"Oh!" said Oliver, "I got this for you," he said pulling out a box.

Alex opened a box and saw a necklace a necklace with an A on it.

"How did?" she asked looking at him.

"What? A guy can't go to the mall?" he asked.

Alex laughed, "I love it, thank you so much!" she said.

She bent over and gave Oliver a kiss. She blushed.

"Thanks," said Oliver.

"No problem," she said.

"Wow Cody!" said Miley looking at the bracelet, "It's wonderful!" The bracelet had pink stones on it, along with an M.

Cody blushed, "Thanks," he said. He leaned forward to kiss Miley, when Mr. Moseby walked by, "No kissing in the lobby," he said. Cody turned red, and looked like he was about to attack Mr. Moseby.

"Don't worry about it Cody," said Miley, "How about a hug?" she asked.

Cody leaned forward and gave Miley a hug. Even though it was a hug, Miley still felt sparks, as did Cody.

"Okay you guys ready to go?" asked Oliver.

They nodded. They all waved to Maddie, who was talking to Gabriella. She waved back and went back to showing Gabriella the picture of Zac Efron.

When they got outside, it was already chilly, so they decided to call a cab. When they got inside, they found out the dance club was about ten miles, so they were VERY glad they didn't walk.

About ten minutes later, the cab stopped. Cody paid the cab driver, stepped out, and held Miley's hand to help her out. Miley smiled at Alex as she got out, and Alex gave her a thumbs up. Oliver got out next and helped Alex out who gave Oliver a hug as she got out.

They went inside to loud, fast music, flashing lights, and a huge dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" asked Oliver.

Alex beamed and nodded.

Oliver and Alex started dancing, while Cody and Miley had something to eat.

"So," said Miley, "I'm really having a good time!" she said.

Cody beamed, "Me too, it's way better when I went out with that French girl," he said. "Oops!" he said covering his mouth.

"It's fine," said Miley waving her hand like she was brushing the problem away. "What happened?"

"Well…her name was Desolé and she only spoke French," said Cody.

Miley laughed, "Oh no," she said.

Cody nodded, "I had Mr. Moseby translate, but then Zack came in and stole her away from me," he said.

Miley laughed, "Don't worry, that could never happen to me," she said.

Cody leaned in to kiss Miley, when Oliver came up, "Are these taken?" he asked pointing to the seats next to Miley and Cody.

"No," said Miley through clenched teeth.

Oliver being Oliver, had no idea that Miley was mad. Alex did though, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Miley nodded.

Alex sat down and sighed.

Miley and Cody got up to dance a slow song.

"So, are you having fun?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah," said Alex, "This is a great first date," she said.

Oliver choked on his soda, "Your first date?" he asked.

Alex sighed, "Yeah," she said.

"Well, let's make it a great one," he said standing up.

Alex blushed and stood up, and followed Oliver onto the dance floor, right next to Miley and Cody who looked like they were lost in their own world.

Alex sighed, "I'm having a great time," she said.

(Okay, I'm gonna skip the date, because you know what they did, they danced, and the BIG thing happens at the end…)

After about two hours, they decided to go home, they got in the cab, Oliver was quiet on the way, while Cody and Miley were talking up a storm. Alex knew something was the matter, and she had a feeling it wasn't good.

After a very long ten minutes, the cab stopped at the Tipton, and Oliver and Alex went inside. Miley and Cody stayed outside.

"Miley, I had a great time," said Cody.

"Yeah me too. I just wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow," she said kicking the sidewalk.

"Miley, if you like me as much as I like you, then we can still have a relationship," he said.

"Cody, how can we have a relationship if we never see each other?" she asked.

"Who says we need to see each other, we can IM and call each other," he said.

Miley nodded, "Okay," she got out a piece of paper. "My IM name is Smiley-Miley, and my cell is 555-9845," she said.

Cody nodded, "Okay," he said taking the paper. He got out a piece of paper, "My IM name is smarter-twin, and my cell is 555-2534," he said.

Miley smiled and took the paper, "Than," she was interrupted by Cody giving her kiss.

When Cody let go, and Miley blushed like crazy.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. I've wanted to do it for a while," said Cody.

Miley gave Cody a hug and then walked in hand.

"Hey Maddie!" said Miley.

"Oh! Hey Miley! Hey Cody!" she said putting down her magazine.

"You're still going through that magazine?" asked Miley walking up.

"Yeah, I keep finding people that seem familiar," she said.

Miley shrugged.

"Come on Miley," said Cody going to the elevator. Miley nodded and waved to Maddie and walked into the elevator. Cody and Miley rode the elevator up to Cody's floor and Miley gave Cody a hug.

"Hey Miley, you wanna have breakfast tomorrow?" asked Cody.

Miley nodded and smiled. She gave Cody a kiss and headed toward the elevator.

Meanwhile…

Oliver and Alex got up to the 25th floor and where at Miley's suite, because Alex, Miley and Lilly were having a tell all sleepover.

Alex couldn't be happier, she finally had a guy that liked her for her!

"Alex…" said Oliver.

Alex's heart dropped.

"Alex, I don't think that this will work out," he said.

"W-w-why?" she asked.

"I don't think a long distance relationship will work out," he said.

"But Maddie and Jackson made it work, I bet you anything so will Miley and Cody and Lilly and Zack," she said.

Oliver shook his head, "I just don't think I can do it," he said.

Alex could feel the tears come to her eyes.

"A-a-alright, if th-th-that's what you think is best," she said. She opened the door, "Good bye Oliver," she said stepping in.

"Alex wait!" said Oliver.

"What!" she asked harshly.

"I do still like you, but I don't want to let you down," he said.

Alex laughed emptily, "And you think this is better?" she asked.

Oliver didn't answer.

Alex shook her head and shut the door. Once the door was shut, she said, "Good bye Oliver."

Alex walked over to the couch and laid down. Once she laid down, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Alexandra," said her mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I have some bad news, we are moving to Malibu," she said.

Alex sat up, "When?"

"Well, in a month, so you and Anna are gonna go home with Miley."

Alex nodded, "Okay," she said.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"It's fine mom," she said.

"Thanks for being so big about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye mom," said Alex.

"Bye sweetie," said her mom.

As soon as Alex shut the door, Lilly and Miley came bursting in.

"You guys ready for the sleepover?" asked Miley.

Alex put her head into her pillow.

"ALEX! What happened?" asked Lilly.

"Ommm brmmmm ummm" said Alex.

"What?" she asked.

"OLIVER BROKE UP WITH ME!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" they both asked.

"He said a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Well guess what? I'm moving back to Malibu!" she said.

"You are? That's awesome!" said Lilly.

"Girl! Go talk to Oliver," said Miley.

Alex shook her head, "If he really cared, he would've put up with a long distance relationship!" she exclaimed. She ripped off the necklace and threw it against the wall, causing it to break.

Miley and Lilly sat next to Alex soothing her as she cried.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"What happened?" Alex just kept repeating it.


	20. Sad Goodbyes

**Okay! Here is the last chapter :'(. But there WILL be a sequel! I am SO Sorry it took so long, but this is a super long chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need ideas for the sequel title! Thank you to all my reviewers, and I hope you read the sequel! Danceee15, for your prize, I'll send you the first chapter of the sequel! Thank you so much for R and Ring! Please put idea's for the sequel's title!**

**Without further ado:**

**_Chapter 19: Sad Goodbyes  
_**

Around eleven, Alex started to calm down. She didn't want to spoil Miley and Lilly's night. She changed into a light blue cami top and light blue pants with dark blue stripes, Miley changed into a lavender nightgown with the letters HM on it in orange, and Lilly changed into a lime green shirt with red skateboards and lime green shorts. Alex let the girls talk about their night and tried to be her normal self; but Lilly and Miley knew that Alex was upset deep down, but was trying to hide it.

"So then what happened?" asked Miley.

"He put his arm around me!" said Lilly.

"Shoulder or waist?" asked Alex.

"Shoulder, but it was a movie, and it would have been impossible to put his arm around my waist" said Lilly.

Alex nodded, "True," she said sitting back and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Then, after the movie, he and I exchanged IM screen names, e-mails, and phone numbers," said Lilly.

"Awesome!" said Alex.

"Yeah, but the weird thing was, Zack thought Malibu was in Ohio," said Lilly.

Miley and Alex burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Cody said that he was more of a lady's man, and not really into school," said Miley.

Alex nodded, "I can tell," she said.

"And then, he kissed me!" said Lilly.

"No!" said Miley and Alex together

Lilly nodded and smiled.

"What about you Miley?" asked Lilly. "Tell all," she said.

Miley took a deep breath, "Okay, well, Alex and I went downstairs and Cody and," she looked at Alex, "you-know-who, wasn't there yet," she said.

Alex rolled her eyes. Miley and Lilly decided to call Oliver, You-Know-You. At first it was nice, but now it was getting annoying.

"You can call him Oliver, I don't care," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes, "Alexandra Lydia Stewart! We know you are upset! So stop pretending!" said Miley.

Alex sighed, "I know, I know I just didn't want to ruin your night!" she said.

"Alex! You aren't ruining the night! Oliver ruined the night!" said Lilly.

Alex sighed, "I know, but he's just a guy!" she said.

"That's not what we've been hearing," said Miley.

"Shut up," Alex muttered.

"Sorry," said Miley, "Look on the bright side! You're moving back to Malibu!"

"Yeah, the place where my ex-boyfriend lives, that's great," she said sitting down.

"Alex, come on! There are other guys in Malibu!" said Lilly.

"Lilly! Oliver was the only guy that ever liked me!" she exclaimed.

"What about all the other guys?" asked Lilly.

"There weren't any other guys okay!" she said.

"What?" she asked.

"Lilly! I have never had a boyfriend! Oliver was the first guy that ever liked me for me!" she said, "and now he doesn't like me," she said bursting into tears.

Miley and Lilly brought Alex over to the couch where Alex spent most of the night crying.

The next morning, Alex got up and left Miley and Lilly's room to go get Anna. She went to Jackson and Robbie's room and knocked.

Jackson opened the door, "Hey Alex, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm here to pick up Anna," she said.

Anna ran to Alex and Alex picked her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jackson.

"Oliver broke up with me," she said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

Alex laughed, "No thanks," she said.

Jackson smiled, "Alright, but since you are gonna be living in Cali now, you just let me know," he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Jackson, well, I'm gonna go get dressed, I guess Miley and Lilly already went to breakfast," she said.

Jackson nodded, "They left about an hour ago, around eight," he said.

"Oh wow, I guess I slept late then," she said.

Jackson nodded and smiled, "I guess so."

Alex smiled, "I'm gonna get Anna dressed and stuff, I'll see you later Jackson," she said turning around.

"Hey Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"If Oliver broke up with you, he's not worth it," he said.

"Thanks Jackson," she said.

Jackson shrugged, "No problem, see you later," he said.

Alex waved and walked to her room.

"Alex? Are you sad?" asked Anna.

Alex nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Anna sat down, "What happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Oliver just said he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore," she said.

"That's it?" asked Anna.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Well, you are pretty and smart, and the bestest big sisi ever! If Oliver doesn't know that, than he isn't worth it," said Anna.

Alex smiled and put Anna on her lap, "Now, when did you become so smart?" she asked.

"I'm just saying the truth," said Anna.

Alex smiled, "Well, why don't we go get dressed, take a shower, that stuff, then we can go hang out with Maddie and Jackson," she said.

Anna clapped, "YAY! I like that plan!" she said.

Alex smiled, "Now, we do have to pack though," she said. Then Alex stopped in her tracks. She never told Anna they were moving to Malibu!  
"Hey Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she asked coming into the den.

"Come sit down, I have to tell you something," she said.

"I didn't mean to break into your diary!" she said.

"You did what?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Alex rolled her eyes, "No, it's something different," she said.

Anna nodded.

"Remember how when you were a little baby, we lived in Malibu, and then we moved to Nashville?" she asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Well, Mommy called me last night and said that we get to move back!" she said.

"But what about my friends, Libby and Lesley?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. Libby and Lesley were sisters, and three just like Anna. The three of them were inseparable.

"You can keep in touch with them, and you will make new friends! The best part is, we get to live with Cousin Miley and Cousin Jackson, and we get to see Lilly and Oliver," she said, her voice trying to stay positive as she said Oliver.

"Will we get to see them a lot?" asked Anna.

"A lot? We'll see them everyday!" she said picking Anna up and bringing Anna into her room.

"Really?" she asked.

Alex nodded and went to Anna's suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt.

"Okay, but I never got to say good bye to Libby and Lesley!" she said starting to cry.

"How about this, after we get dressed, we can call them and you can talk to them, okay?" she asked.

Anna nodded and went into the shower and took a shower. Alex left Anna's clothes on the chair in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom, took a shower and started to get changed. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a long sleeved pink shirt. She also put on black flip flops which had her name on them in rhinestones. Finally, she did something she NEVER did. She took her hair out of the pony holder and put the pony holder on the vanity. Ever since Alex was nine, she always had her hair up. No one ever saw her hair down. SHE didn't even know how long her hair was. She shook her head and looked in the mirror.

"Wow," she said. Alex's hair was down to the bottom of her back, and even had some natural highlights she never even knew about!

She put a little bit of make up on and looked in the mirror. She didn't look like Alex, she almost looked like Andréa!

Alex walked into Anna's room where Anna was watching TV.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT WEARING THE WIG AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" cried Anna when she saw Alex. She thought Alex was wearing her wig.

"ANNA!" she yelled to Anna who was running all over the bedroom, "I'm not wearing my wig! This is my real hair!" she said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Really?" she asked stopping.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes, I didn't even know my hair had these highlights," she said.

Anna nodded, "Can I leave my hair down?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Since it's already down, all you have to do is brush it," she said.

Anna nodded and ran into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, she came out, her natural red hair flowing as she ran.

"Wow Anna! You look great, now let's start packing!" she said.

"I can do it all by myself!" she said.

Alex shrugged and went into her room and started to pack. She came across her necklace that Oliver had gotten her, and she decided that she would take it home, and maybe wear it when she got over the breakup, or give it back to Oliver, she didn't know which yet.

When she finished packing about thirty minutes later, she sighed and sat on her bed and started to let the tears fall. The tears she had been holding in since last night. She just let them fall, hoping they would make her feel better. About fifteen minutes later, Alex did feel a little better and walked into Anna's room.

**Meanwhile…**

Around eight, Lilly and Miley got up and saw Alex still sleeping. They both felt so bad for Alex, she didn't deserve to have Oliver break up with her, especially for something as stupid as distance! One thing was for sure, Miley and Lilly were going to have a talk with Oliver.

Miley walked into the bathroom and put on a pair of jeans and a purple spaghetti strap top, with a pair of white sneakers. She put on lip gloss and mascara, but that was it. She knew today was going to be hard for everyone, she didn't want to leave. She was afraid that Cody would find a prettier girl and forget her. She was even afraid she would forget him! She didn't want to forget Cody and she didn't want Cody to forget her. She needed a way so that they could see each other, even when they weren't on the same coast, but how? Then, she got an idea.

Lilly on the other hand, was more confident than Miley was. She walked into the bedroom and got out a black t-shirt with the words Supergirl in rainbow on it. She also put on a pair of worn jeans and black sneakers. However, unlike Miley, she was a lot more confident with her relationship with Zack. Frankly, she didn't care if Zack found a girl he liked more than Lilly. She really liked Zack, but she knew that it was hard to keep a long distance relationship. She just hoped that they didn't lose touch completely.

Miley walked out at the exact same time Lilly got out.

"Hey Miley, are you okay? You seem stressed," said Lilly.

"Well, I need a way for Cody and I to see each other even when we aren't together, but I think I have an idea," she said.

Miley ran into the bedroom and took out a picture from her purse. Cody and Miley had gotten their picture taken at the club; Cody and Miley were holding hands and both were beaming into the camera. Miley smiled at the picture and ran out to the kitchen where Lilly was eating an apple.

"Hey Lilly, I'm going to go get something, so I'll meet you at the restaurant," said Miley. Miley and Lilly were having a double date with Zack and Cody for breakfast.

Lilly nodded, her mouth full, "Okay Miles," she said.

Miley nodded and ran out into the hallway, right into Oliver.

"Hey Miles!" he said.

"Hey Oliver," she said glaring.

Oliver noticed and frowned, "I guess Alex told you," he said.

Miley nodded, "Yeah, she did. I can't believe you Oliver!" she said.

"Well, I," he said trying to explain himself.

"Save it. I have somewhere to be," she said. She walked away and then turned around, "You are in for a huge surprise," she said. She turned and walked away. Oliver starred after her, trying to figure out what she meant.

Miley walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. After about five minutes, the button finally dinged at the lobby.

Miley walked over to the check in desk where Mr. Moseby was talking to Estabon.

"Good morning, Ms. Stewart," said Mr. Moseby.

"Good morning Mr. Moseby, nice to see you again Estabon," said Miley.

Estabon smiled.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"I was wondering where I can get a picture frame," Miley said.

"Ah, right over there at our candy counter," said Mr. Moseby.

Miley smiled, "Thank you for your help," she said.

"No problem at all. Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said, "Have a good day," she said.

"You too," she said walking over to where Maddie was reading a magazine.

Miley walked over, "Find anyone familiar in that one Maddie?" she asked.

Maddie nodded and held up a picture of Miley Cyrus, "She looks familiar, don't you think so?" she asked.

Miley didn't know how to tell Maddie that that she had never seen anyone like that in her life, so she lied, "I guess so," she said.

Maddie sighed and put the magazine down, "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Miley nodded, "Can I have a picture frame?" she asked.

Maddie looked surprised.

"Did I say something wrong?" Miley asked.

"No, not at all, it's just that hardly anyone ever buys a picture frame," she said turning around and grabbing one of each one they had, and laid five on the table.

"Which one would you like?" she asked.

Miley looked at the picture frames. There was one that was looked gold and at T's on the corners, most likely for Tipton, one that was blue and had darker blue stars, one that was green and footballs on it, one that pink with pom-poms on it, and finally, a blue one with red hearts on it.

"Hmmm," she said trying to make a decision. She had ruled out the football and pom-pom one for obvious reasons, she had ruled out the gold one, but was stuck on the starred one and the hearted one.

"What is the picture of?" Maddie asked.

Miley smiled and showed her the picture. Maddie smiled held up a picture frame Miley had never seen, it was a plain black velvet picture frame.

"This is a special one we just got in, you can write and draw on it," she said.

Miley smiled, "I'll take it," she said.

Maddie smiled and gave her a packet of markers. Miley opened the pack and wrote Cody's name in cursive on the bottom of the picture frame and drew hearts all over it, and wrote, "I love you Miley," at the top.

Maddie looked her.

"What? I'm singer, not an artist or a writer," she said.

Maddie smiled and walked to the cash register, "Okay, one picture frame, would you like it wrapped?" she asked.

Miley thought for a minute, "Yes please," she said.

Maddie walked over and took out a roll of gold wrapping paper with T's all over it. Miley looked at her.

"Hey! It's the only one we have," Maddie said putting the picture on the wrapping paper to measure it. She cut out enough wrapping paper and wrapped it flawlessly.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Miley.

"London's present wrappers taught me," she said.

"London has present wrappers?" Miley asked. Miley…well, Hannah, and London were best friends, but Hannah didn't have anywhere as close as much money as London had!

Maddie sighed and nodded, "It amazes me that that girl can do anything," she said walking back to the cash register. She rang up the frame and the picture, "That'll be five dollars," she said.

Miley handed her a five dollar bill, "Thank you so much for all your help," she said.

Maddie shrugged, "It's what I get paid for," she said.

Miley laughed, "I'll see you later," she said.

Maddie smiled and waved.

Miley walked to the restaurant and waited at the entrance to the restaurant. About five minutes later, Lilly came up to Miley.

"Hey Lils! Is Alex awake yet?" she asked.

Lilly shook her head, "Nope," she said.

Miley sighed, "I ran into Oliver," she said.

"What did he say?" asked Lilly.

Miley sighed, "He doesn't even look like he cares!" she said.

"That doesn't sound like the Oliver I've known since preschool," said Lilly shaking her head.

"Yeah, it doesn't," said Miley.

Just then, Zack and Cody walked up. Zack was wearing a red spiderman shirt blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Cody was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue and green plaid sweater vest, tan pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Lilly!" said Zack as he walked over to her, he gave her a kiss and Lilly blushed.

"Hey Miley," said Cody, he gave Miley a kiss and then a hug.

"Hey Cody, how are you?" asked Miley walking into the restaurant followed by Lilly and Zack.

"Not bad, how are you," he asked.

Miley sighed, "A little tired, my cousin Alex's boyfriend broke up with her, so she was up for a while last night," she said.

Cody nodded, "Isn't her boyfriend your best friend Oliver?" he asked.

Miley nodded, "Yeah, she was so upset," she said.

Cody nodded, "I'm sure she feels awful," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"So, is there anything that looks good?" Cody asked looking at the menu.

Miley picked up the menu, "I haven't decided," she said.

Cody smiled at Miley over his menu, who blushed.

"So, Lilly, what's it like in Malibu?" asked Zack.

"Hot," she said.

Zack laughed, "Have you ever seen any celebrities?" he asked.

"Like whom?" she asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Hannah Montana?" he asked. Lilly choked on her soda.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he asked.

Lilly nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "Yeah, I've seen Hannah Montana a couple times," she said.

"Cool!" said Zack.

Lilly smiled. Patrick came up to the quartet and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to The Tipton Restaurant," he said. He saw Zack and his expression turned to fear, "Can I get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have the pancakes and bacon," said Miley.

"I'll have a Spanish omelet," said Cody.

"I'll have the bacon and eggs," said Lilly.

"And I'll have the sausage, eggs and bacon," said Zack.

Patrick nodded and wrote everything down. About five minutes later, he came back with the food, and everyone started eating and talking and eating talking. Pretty soon, they had all finished eating.

Zack and Cody walked Lilly and Miley to the lobby. Zack and Lilly had gone over to talk to Maddie, and Miley decided it was time to give Cody her present.

"Cody, since we probably aren't going to see each other for a while, I got you this," she said.

Cody smiled, "Nice wrapping paper," he teased.

Miley blushed, "It was the only kind they have," she said.

Cody opened it and saw the picture frame, "Miley, I love it!" he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Cody pulled Miley into a kiss. When they broke away, Miley smiled.

Cody smiled.

Zack and Lilly walked over to the elevator, since Lilly and Miley still hadn't packed yet.

"I wish I didn't have to leave today," she said.

Zack sighed, "Me too, but we'll keep in touch, right?" he asked.

Lilly nodded. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Miles! Come on!" said Lilly.

Miley walked to the elevator and got in, following Lilly.

When they got up to their floor, they saw Alex and Anna putting their luggage in the hallway.

"Hey Anna," said Lilly. She saw Alex and her jaw dropped, "Alex?"

"Yeah?" she asked trying to keep her luggage from falling.

"Is that you?" asked Miley in amazement.

Alex nodded.

"I don't think I have ever seen your hair down!" said Lilly.

Alex smiled, "I didn't even know my hair had these highlights," she said.

"That's amazing!" said Miley. "You wanna come help us pack?" she asked.

"But we were gonna go see Maddie!" Anna whined.

Miley smiled, "Alright, I'll see you later," she said walking to the door.

Alex and Anna waved and walked to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. When they got out, they saw Maddie reading a magazine and talking to Zack and Cody.

"Hey Maddie, Zack and Cody!" said Alex.

"Hi Peoples!" said Anna.

"Hey Alex!" they all said.

"Who's that?" asked Zack.

"Oh, this is my little sister Anna," said Alex.

Zack and Cody nodded.

"Alex! What happened to your hair?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, I left it down in for the first time in five years," she said.

"What about when you take a shower?" asked Cody. "Don't you take it out then?"

Alex shook her head, "I amazed it grew at all," she said grabbing a lock of her hair.

"You know, you kind of look like Andréa, Hannah Montana's cousin," said Zack.

"R-r-really? I always thought we looked completely different," she said.

Zack and Cody shrugged.

Just then, Estabon, along with another bellhop James came down with two suitcase carts full of luggage. One was Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Troy's luggage, and one was Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Alex, Anna, Jackson, and Robbie's luggage.

Alex sighed and looked at her watch, "It's almost time for me to go," she said.

"Do you want my IM screen name?" asked Alex.

All three nodded.

"Okay, it's AlexS8989," she said.

Maddie nodded and gave it to Zack and then one to Cody.

Just then, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson and Robbie came down, followed by the Evans, Gabi, Troy, Taylor, and Chad.

"Gabi, Taylor! Over here!" called Maddie, "You too Lilly and Miley," she said.

The four walked over, "What's up?" asked Gabi.

"We have GOT to trade IMs!" said Maddie.

They all nodded.

They all started trading screen names and e-mails.

"Taylor? What's yours?" asked Maddie.

"Sci-girl," she said.

They all nodded.

Just then, Troy came over and gave Anna a hug. Alex smiled.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Trading IMs," said Gabi.

"Cool," he said. "You want mine?"

"Seriously?" asked Maddie.

Troy nodded, "Okay, my screen name is playmaker-dude," he said.

They all nodded.

"Troy!" called Chad, "We gotta go!"

Troy sighed, "Come on guys," he said to Gabi and Taylor.

Gabriella and Taylor had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other.

"Oh please," said Troy. He hugged everyone also.

"Bye," they all said with tears in there eyes. Anna started crying, "Where are they going?" she asked.

"They have to go back home," said Maddie with tears in her eyes.

Anna started bawling.

"Anna, how about you call Libby and Lesley," said Alex.

Anna immediately stopped crying and grabbed Alex's cell phone. She dialed their number and started chatting non stop.

"Miley! Lilly! Alex! Anna! We gotta go!" called Robbie.

Miley and Lilly started crying and started hugging Zack and Cody.

"Guys? Guys? Guys! They are gonna have to breathe soon!" said Alex. Zack and Cody were turning bluer by the second.

Miley and Lilly let go and started talking to them.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, Maddie," said Alex.

Maddie nodded, "Don't worry about Oliver, okay?" she asked.

Alex nodded and gave Maddie a hug and walked over to where Anna was still chatting away.

"She said that? No way! I can't believe that!" said Anna.

"Anna, we gotta go, you can keep talking though," said Alex handing Anna her backpack. Anna kept talking while she walked.

"Bye Cody," said Miley.

"Bye Miley," said Cody. He pulled her into a kiss and finally let go. (Think Phil of the Future)

Miley walked away, tears in her eyes. She walked over to Robbie, who gave her a hug.

"Bye Zack," said Lilly.

"Bye Lilly," he said. He pulled Lilly into a hug and then kissed her. Lilly walked over to Miley, who were now both crying.

Alex walked over to the group and Oliver walked up to her.

"Alex, I'm sorry," he said to Alex who was ignoring him.

"I hope we see each other again soon," he said.

Alex sighed and followed everyone out and into the cab, Anna still chatting away, "He did what? No way! You have got to be kidding!" she said.

They all drove to the airport, Oliver still wondering what Miley meant by, "You are in for a huge surprise".

When they got to the airport, Alex walked with Miley and Lilly to get their luggage checked and got their tickets. They got in the airport, and waited….and waited…and waited.

"Flight 412 to Nashville, now boarding," said the woman over the intercom. Alex ignored this message, which besides Oliver, no one cared.

"Alex, shouldn't you be getting on board?" asked Oliver. "No," she said bluntly still reading the magazine.

Oliver looked over at Alex who was still reading

"Flight 587 to Malibu, now boarding," said the same woman. Everyone got up, including Alex and Anna. Oliver being Oliver didn't realize anything yet.

"Anna, we gotta board now, say bye to Libby and Lesley," said Alex.

Anna hung the phone and followed Miley on the plane.

"Alex, what is going on?" asked Oliver.

"Oh! I must've forgotten to tell you, I'm moving to Malibu," she said brushing past him.

Oliver starred after her. What have I done? He thought.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R and R!**


	21. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Dear Readers:**

**I have bad news…my computer broke, and I am using my friend's. I don't know how long it will take until it gets fixed or I get a new one, so please don't stop reading! I promise, ASAP I will write! Danceee15, I will PM you the chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Luvs-mm**


End file.
